Because Its You
by SpiceyChelle
Summary: When Merida's date with Colin Macintosh leaves her frustrated, she ends up at the park alone. But her night seems to take an unexpected turn for better when she meets someone. He's funny, kind, different and named Hiccup but they might just work together. Only nothing seems to ever just go perfectly. Will their relationship stand the ups and down of life while young & in highschool
1. Chapter 1

**So no I don't own anything. Not from Brave or How to Train your dragon, but I think I'm pretty creative so I came up with this. It's suppose to be fluffy, but not overly gushy mushy. I really hope you enjoy, but if not still liked that ya read. But whatever without further introduction Because its you, might change the name. Anyway...wow I get side tracked... but the story it starts now.**

 **(0.0)**

Merida sat in a blue sports car in a dress she wouldn't be caught dead in, praying for the night to be over. Her mother had arranged for her and Colin Macintosh to go on a _date_. Colin was a friend of the family, both his father and hers worked in the police force together, and the fact that they had a strong Scottish background made him perfect for her. According to her mother that is.

Although she refused countless times, she figured one date would be a lot better than her mother's nagging.

If only she could get out of listening to Colin talk about himself constantly.

"You should have seen me last year, I totally caught the winning touchdown. Crowd went wild."

"That's nice." Merida said uninterested. Don't get her wrong she loved sports and talking about sports. But how many times would she have to sit through this conversation.

Tonight they were supposedly going to some movie, she couldn't have cared about. From what she could remember it was some romantic movie about some boy falling in love with some girl with some complicated background story because of the blah and her blah but they blah blah blah.

After Colin kissed his car good-bye, and made her pay for popcorn and drinks, she was ready to fall asleep at the start of the movie.

Merida heard Colin yawn and figured he too was tired and getting sleepy, until he slipped his arm around her and leaned in.

"What are you doing?" Merida said pointedly.

"Come on babe, look around it's a make out session."

"Try anything funny and you're looking to get your butt kicked."

"Fine, but just give it a minute and you'll be all over me."

Merida could only give Colin a stare to hold her back from punching him in the face.

The rest of the movie basically went the same way. Colin would flirt and Merida would threaten to hurt him, all the while she'd be wishing she were somewhere else.

(0.0)

"Well that was disappointing." Colin said as they both walked back to his car. "You getting in?" he asked Merida when he noticed she had stopped.

"I have to do something else, so I'll head back on my own."

"You sure babe. The night's still young we could head somewhere else." He said running his hands through her hair. "Salvage the night."

"I'm sure." She answered quickly slapping his hand away. She eagerly waited for Colin to leave the parking lot before starting to leave herself.

She was walking home, from the movie theater, in a dress. Thanks to her mother's advice her feet her killing her in the heels.

She walked to the nearby park and sat on the bench.

It was really starting to get late and it wouldn't be long before her mother would send out a missing person report.

Merida was about to get up when she saw something running towards her. It was black and moving fast, and the sound of its feet hitting the ground drew Merida out of her seat ready to fight if need be.

 **So far so good I hope. Please comment and review and look forward to the next chapter. Coming hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was driving all over town.

' _Where could Toothless be?'_ He worried.

He finally pulled over to the park. He'd already tried earlier but it never hurt to look again.

"Toothless." Hiccup called. "Where are you bud?"

He was hoping to get a playful and excited bark, but instead got a scream. A girl's scream. He didn't know who it was, but there was no way he was going to just leave it be.

As he ran in the direction of the scream he saw who it belonged to.

Merida DunBroch. One of the hottest girls in his class. In the school.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running to the dog and trying to pull him off of her, yanking on his collar. "Come on bud get off her."

He was thrown back when he heard her laughing.

"He's fine." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? He didn't hurt you did he? He's pretty big."

"I'll say. I thought it was bear running towards me, but no he didn't hurt me. Just gave me a fright."

Hiccup could feel Merida's eyes wash over him.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"I'm Hiccup, err Henry, but everyone calls me Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. I'm in your history class." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right, right sorry about that. I'm Merida."

"I know…I mean…everyone knows you."

Toothless, feeling left out, quickly grabbed the girl's attention and licked her face. Merida only laughed as Hiccup tried pulling him off of her.

"Really sorry about him." Hiccup said reigning in Toothless and sitting down beside her. "He's usually not like this with strangers, but I guess he's really taken to you. His name is Toothless."

"Well its nice to meet ya Toothless." She said referring to the canine. "I've got two dogs myself, love them to death. Their regular members of the family."

"I know what you mean. Toothless was a rescue I found in this park. My dad nearly flipped when I brought him home, but he's an important member of the Haddock clan."

"I can tell he really loves you too."

"I'm just glad I found him."

"Was he lost?"

"Well yes and no. Toothless has a habit of going out on his own. He always comes back, but since it was later than usual I got kind of worried. I might give him a little too much freedom."

"I see." She said with a smile.

Hiccup watched as Merida shrived from the cold. She was wearing a dress that had little sleeves, and although she looked beautiful it wasn't doing her much good in this weather. Hiccup took off his jacket and placed it around her arms.

"What are you doing?" She said defensively.

"Sorry, it's just you looked cold. I wasn't trying anything."

"Oh." Merida said surprised. "Sorry. Thanks."

"It's nothing really." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Merida watched and noticed he wasn't much for eye contact. He'd probably looked more at his shoes then he did her eyes, which was strange for her in fact...

"You're kind of strange…but in a good way."

"Thanks." He said with a goofy smile.

"No thank you…um Henry…"

Hiccup felt himself blush when he heard Merida call his name.

"Please call me Hiccup."

"Alright then Hiccup. I was having a pretty rough night, but now it's not so bad I suppose."

"Why are you out here dressed like that anyway? Not that you look bad, you look very nice, really nice, but…um…it's not exactly park attire."

"I was on a date."

"Oh." Hiccup said disappointed.

"Worst date ever, ended in disaster." She said with a slight smile looking up at him. "But now the nights not so bad."

"Oh." Hiccup said a little happier. "I'm glad it's going a lot better. Actually if you'd like I could give you a ride home, if you'd like that is."

"I'd like that."

(0.0)

Merida and Hiccup talked all the way back to his car. Laughing.

Hiccup seemed to remember something as he spotted the old beat up 1998 toyota.

"Wait here." He called as he ran.

Merida, to interested to listen, crept up to his car and peaked inside.

"What is all this stuff?"

There were gadgets and papers with all kinds of drawings and doodles all spread throughout. On the floor, on the seats tucked into small compartments.

"Sorry for the mess. Just give me a minute and I'll clean it up."

"Where'd you get all of these?" She said picking something up.

"I…uh…well…made them." Hiccup said clearing out the papers on the floor in the front seat for her.

"Seriously. Then did you also draw these?" Merida asked snatching up a paper.

"Yes." Hiccup answered turning around.

He almost turned and knocked her down, but managed to stop when he saw her hair. He was now staring at her face to face, bodies practically touching. Her hair that had tried to be pinned back was now showing fly-aways that were loose and blowing in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkling from the rays of the moonlight, making her look even more gorgeous than he already knew she was.

" …that's pretty cool. You're really talented."

"Thanks." Hiccup said dreamy eyed.

He was so close, and yet Merida could care less. It was a first for her, this feeling, of being so comfortable and happy and nervous all at once.

Merida could only smile at him, and Hiccup could feel his whole face turn bright red. The two were snatched out of their own world when Toothless barked again.

"Right, we should get going."

Hiccup sidestepped and held the door open for Merida.

 **Another chapter done. I think it's so far so good, but we'll have to see how it progresses. Any who let me know anything comment and reviews. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Merida's house could not have felt shorter.

"Well here we are?"

"Thanks again Hiccup I owe you one."

"Anytime. Here let me get the door." He said getting out of the car and letting Merida out. "Wait here bud." He called to Toothless.

Merida giggled to herself. Walking her to the door was a bit unnecessary, but she didn't mind. In fact she thought the very notion of him doing it was sweet.

They both walked in silence for the short distance to the door until Merida turned to him.

"Thanks for walking me to the porch."

"Well it's pretty dangerous from the driveway to this point."

"Then I'm pretty lucky to have had you here."

"I'm pretty fearless." Hiccup joked showing his awkward smile.

"Completely agree." Merida tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "So listen, if you're not too busy being fearless, maybe we could hang out, maybe at the park again, on a date, if you're interested." She said in one big swoop.

Merida tried to study Hiccup's face since he hadn't answered right away. He'd looked confused. She'd never asked anyone out before, and was now wondering if she'd done it right. Or, maybe she had and he just wasn't interested.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You probably already have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I mean no. I mean no to the girlfriend. I do _not_ have a girlfriend, but yes to the date with you." Hiccup said snapping out of his coma. "Sorry about that I was wracking my brain on how to ask you out and you beat me to the punch."

" _Stupid Hiccup." He thought. "You don't say that kind of thing out loud."_

"You were gonna ask me out?"

"Well…yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck looking at his feet.

"Let me see your phone." Merida asked Hiccup who easily complied.

Her mother had confiscated hers during her "date" with Colin.

After she was done she handed it back to Hiccup.

"Call me."

"Definitely." He said looking at his phone still in disbelief.

"Oh and Hiccup."

Merida had moved in closer to Hiccup and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. The kiss was quick, but to Hiccup the sensation of her lips felt like it would last a lifetime. Warm and soft.

"Thanks for driving me home, I'll see you in history class." She said walking into her house.

(0.0)

Merida was actually giddy from a boy. A boy that referred to himself as Hiccup. As ridiculous as it may have been she actually thought it was cute. Goodness she thought he was cute, and incredibly sweet. And for heaven's sake she was the one to ask him out. And she kissed him on the cheek.

"Merida." She heard a voice call.

It was her mother, Elinor.

"I was beginning to get worried. I thought I would have to have your father orchestrate a search party. I understand it was a date, but a lady should not be out with a boy in the late hours of the night. Given the circumstances I'm willing to let it go, but next time be more aware of the time."

Merida took a deep breath before speaking to her mother.

"Mum it's not…not ever going to work with Colin. He's a complete moron, and I refuse to spend time with him. You can't say I didn't try because I did."

"Merida did you even give the young man a chance?"

"Well yeah."

Elinor looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"If that's the case maybe we can try to work it out with some other boy. The important thing is to not get discouraged."

"I'm not. Not even a little. I can get dates myself. I don't need you setting me up."

"Oh honey I know. One day you'll find a perfectly respectable gentlemen." Elinor said grabbing her daughters face, looking at her closely.

"Mum?" Merida answered annoyed, even rolling her eyes to add for a more displeased effect. Even though they were talking her mother never really listened to anything she said.

"Whose jacket is this?" Elinor said suddenly.

"What?"

"Jacket. Is it Colin's. _HH_?" Elinor questioned. "Whose initials are those?"

Merida's eyes widen in shock, she'd completely forgot she was wearing his jacket.

"Mum please I'm really tired, I don't think we have time for this. Good night." Merida said running up the stairs.

"Merida we'll discuss this more later." Elinor called.

Merida rounded the corner upstairs when she heard a burly voice.

"Welcome home lassie how was your night?"

"Hey Da." Merida said looking at the sleepy face of her father. "My night was pretty amazing. I met a nice guy."

"Don't say it was that pretty boy with the flowy hair."

"Not a chance." Merida laughed.

"That's good, don't tell your mother."

"I won't."

"As long as you had fun, and didn't get into any trouble." He said ruffling her hair and headed downstairs probably off to get a late night snack.

(0.0)

"Someone looks positively happy." Rapunzel said walking to Merida's locker.

"I don't look any different than I usually do."

"I take it your date with Colin went well then."

"Absolutely not. I couldn't stand him before, and now I hate even more."

"Then why are you so happy." Rapunzel shut her locker and gave her friend a serious look. "Merida please don't tell me you shot him."

"What? Punz, no. I mean, I was tempted, really tempted but no."

"So then what happened? You're practically glowing with happiness."

"I met someone way better than him and we're going on a date."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up with excitement when she heard her friend.

"Who?"

"His names Hiccup, and he's in my history class…apparently. He gave me a ride home when my date with Colin went south."

"Oh Merida that's wonderful…Hiccup? Is that a nickname? I mean it can be a real name. It's definitely unique, I'm not judging. His parents probably considered every name possible, but ohhhh what if they didn't. I mean I'm sure they did. It's a perfectly nice name though…"

"Rapunzel!"

"…..Sorry."

"It's a nickname. Anyway, he just seems different than other guys."

"Oh Merida's in love." Rapunzel sang.

"I am not and keep your voice down. I just think he's…nice, and he's funny, definitely kind, and really talented. You two might get along he is an amazing artist."

"Wait. Hiccup." Rapunzel said in realization smacking her forehead. "I think we've had art classes together. He's so quiet, I completely forgot about it. But I am happy for you." She said hugging her friend.

Merida gave her a hug back, but was then pulled into a girly jumping up and down action Rapunzel was fond of.

"Isn't that him, go talk to him." Rapunzel said giving her a slight push.

"I can't just walk over there he's with his friend." Merida said trying to straighten herself. Rapunzel studied the foreign actions of her friend.

"Oh wow, you're nervous."

"Am not."

"You so are."

"No. I have no reason to be nervous."

"Then prove it, go and talk to him."

"Fine." Merida said grabbing her books and something else out of her locker before closing it.

"You look great by the way." Rapunzel called out to her as she walked away.

(0.0)

"So you actually got a date with Merida? Didn't think you had it in you."

Hiccup just shot is friend a look.

"Joking." The boy said holding his hands up. "But seriously way to go. You've managed to score a top ten hottie."

"Jack."

"What? I'm not saying anything bad, her looks are undeniable. Not my type, but pretty nonetheless."

"Let's just hope I don't screw it up."

"I have the utmost faith in you. Faith that you will at least try your best and hey that's all _you_ can really do."

"That doesn't sound to reassuring but I'll take it."

"Anyway I should get going."

"Why? Class doesn't start for a while, you got plans?"

"No, but Merida's headed this way and I'm not up for third wheeling so I'll catch up later." Jack said.

He gave Hiccup a good luck pat on the back before turning to leave. Hiccup didn't have much time to prepare himself, so he could do nothing but stand there and smile.

"Hi." Merida said smiling.

"Hey we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it."

"That's great. I've got it all planned."

"Really? What's the plan include?"

"Ask all you want but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." He laughed. "It's a surprise.."

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I brought back your jacket. I took it home with me yesterday. Sorry about that." Merida said handing it back.

"Oh it's no problem"

Hiccup reached for the jacket and for the brief moment that their hands touched the two could swear it felt a like a bolt of electricity.

"Your welcome."

Hiccup pushed the silly thought of his head and put on his jacket that was faintly smelling like Merida.

"I should go." Merida said turning around.

"I'll walk you to class."

"Being fearless again?" She said raising an eyebrow. Hiccup only laughed. "Well thanks but don't need you to do that."

"I want to." He said smiling at her. "I can carry your books too…."

"Don't even get any ideas." Merida said cutting him off. "I can handle this much, but…"

Merida paused. She didn't usually except such offers, but the weird thing is she wanted Hiccup to. She wanted him to walk to class and hold her books, and all those other cheesy things she heard girls giggle and gossip about in the bathroom.

Merida bit her lip. "I might take you up on your offer next time." She said looking out of the corner of her eye.

"Rain check me."

"Deal."

The two walked off to class together in a slow and leisurely pace savoring the moment of one another's company. Walking close to each other leaving little pace, completely unaware of everything else besides themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup stood in front of his bathroom mirror holding a comb and looking highly displeased with himself. It was impossible. Impossible. There was no way he could style his hair without making him look stupid.

He soon decided it was hopeless and gave up.

"Well bud. How do I look?" He said turning to Toothless, who wasn't there.

Hiccup looked in confusion. Toothless had been here a moment ago.

"Bud?" He called.

Hiccup went through the house to search for his dog. As he rounded the corner he heard a crash.

Kitchen, he realized.

That's where the noise had come from and he believed Toothless would be there too.

Sure enough he found his big dog chewing happily on some leaves. In an instant Hiccup's mind seemed to analyze Toothless and the situation before him.

" _Leaves? We don't have any plants in the house. Why do they seem so familiar? They look just like the….Oh Crap."_

"No Toothless those aren't to be eaten."

Hiccup ran to grab the flowers out of Toothless' teeth.

"Bud these are meant for Merida. At least they were." He said holding the mangled flowers.

Hiccup saw the look Toothless was giving him and realized he didn't mean any harm.

"It's okay." Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head. "I know you didn't mean to eat them."

' _Great.'_ Hiccup thought. _'I hope the flowers aren't a premonition of my date with Merida tonight.'_

Hiccup tossed the flowers back on the ground to Toothless. He hadn't even planned on getting Merida flowers, it had actually been Jack's idea.

Hiccup's mind flashed to the conversation he had with Jack the day before.

 **Flashback**

" **Okay dude no pressure, but you're going on a date with Merida so you'll need to up your game." Jack said looking at Hiccup.**

" **I think I'll be fine. Besides she asked** _ **me**_ **out."**

" **Yeah, but now you've got to keep her interested."**

" **We're going to have a picnic in the park, maybe take her to Gobber's workshop since she seemed interested in my gadgets, and then grab a burger and a shake."**

" **Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup." Jack said shaking his head. "Merida's a higher class girl. She's probably use to the finer things, so you've got to play it up. Do things that she would enjoy."**

 **Hiccup was hit with a wind of sudden nervousness. It was obvious that Merida was a little…a lot out of his league. And his track record with girls was…well…nearly nonexistent.**

" **What do you think I should do?"**

" **You've got to up your romance, trust me lay it on smooth."**

" **I don't know Jack. Merida doesn't seem the type to go for that stuff. At least not for a first date."**

" **Hiccup trust me. Would I steer you wrong?" Jack said with a sly smile.**

" **Okay then what do you suggest?"**

" **I call it my** _ **5 Steps To The**_ _ **Perfect Date Plan."**_

" **You actually named it."**

" **Shut up it works. 1. Bring her flowers." He said holding up his fingers accordingly.**

" **2\. Take her to a romance movie, where she gets all cozy and snuggles up to you. There's a really big one that came out a few days ago. 3. Take her to a nice restaurant, one that doesn't have a drive thru. 4. Hold her hand while you have a nice walk while feeding her compliments. And 5. Kiss her good night, but not all the lips. Either her forehead or cheek. It'll leave her wanting more. It's a sure fire can't miss kind of date.**

 **End of Flashback**

Well the flowers were destroyed and he didn't have time to pick up any new ones, so tonight he was relying on steps 2-5.

(0.0)

Hiccup arrived a couple minutes earlier than scheduled for his date with Merida. They had agreed to meet at the theater. He nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for her to arrive. As the sound of footsteps approached from behind him, he quickly straightened his posture when he saw her.

Her red and wild hair was flowing out and about, and she had a smile on her face. She was wearing a red blouse tucked into a pair of high waist jeans, and had on a pair of ankle boots.

"Hi. I'm not late am I?"

"No I just got here a little early. So should we head in?"

"Alright lead the way." She said with a smile.

"I'll go get the tickets." He said once they got in.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"A love to Remember."

"Oh." Merida said sounding surprised.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Hiccup could feel the awkwardness in the air as they walked to the tickets booth. Did he say something wrong, or do something wrong. He had been following Jack's plan so far.

"Two for a love to remember."

Merida had been quiet, and from what he could tell, it was an uncomfortable silence. They were maybe an hour into the movie when a sudden awkwardness hit him. Between the giggling sounds from couples or the echoes of a deep make out, Hiccup wanted to crawl under the seat.

What had he'd brought Merida to? What would she think? She'd think he had only one thing on his mind that's for sure.

And if things couldn't get any more unsettling later on when he reached for the popcorn he also reached in and grabbed Merida's hand pulling it close to him before he realized it was in fact her hand.

"What are you doing?" Merida said alarmed.

"N..no..I wasn't trying anything."

"Could you let go of my hand."

"Sorry." He immediately let go of Merida. "I think I'll go refill the drinks."

Because of the panic and his sheer nervousness he completely forgot about the popcorn resting on his leg. His abrupt desire to leave the room caused the bucket of popcorn to land right into Merida's lap.

"Shoot." Merida said standing up to get the popcorn off her.

"Sorry. Here let me…"

"Don't. Don't…worry about it. I'm gonna head to the bathroom and try to the butter out of my clothes."

Hiccup watched as Merida shuffled her way through the theater seats and walked out the door. In the couple of minutes she was gone the movie was wrapping up for the end credits to roll, and he was feeling horrible.

How could he have spilled popcorn on her? Next was the restaurant, hopefully that would go better.

(0.0)

"Sorry again about you clothes."

Merida had a couple of stains on her shirt and jeans from where the butter of the popcorn had soaked in.

"Its fine, you didn't mean to." Merida said trying to sound reassuring. "It's still early, anything else ya want to do?"

"Want to grab a bite to eat."

"What you'd have in mind."

"There's a nice restaurant up the road called _La Fantasia_ it's an Italian place."

Merida paused and gave a sigh.

"I've heard of it. I've actually been there a couple of times."

' _So Jack was right Merida was use to the finer things._ ' Hiccup thought. _'I chose this place per Jack's recommendation. Since she likes it here maybe it'll go better than the movies."_

"My car is right over here." Hiccup said pointing.

"The restaurants not that far a place if you wanted to walk."

' _Step 4, holding her hand while taking a walk.'_ He thought _. 'Does it matter that I'm skipping a step. Probably not, I mean there's no guarantee I'll get another shot.'_

"Alright."

The night air seemed to ease the air around the two relieving them of any stress. Walking side by side they both couldn't help but smile.

"So Hiccup I've been wondering about that stuff in your car. Who taught you to make things like that, it's really cool."

"Cool? You thought that stuff was cool?"

"Obviously. Don't you?"

"I mean I like it, I just never consider it cool. It was just something I was good at, so I kept doing it. My Uncle Gobber taught me, he thought a hobby would be good for me."

"Uncle Gobber?" Another unusually nickname Merida thought.

"Yeah he's not really my uncle, but just an old family friend. He taught me everything about building and engineering, I work part time at his shop. If you're interested you could come by some time."

"Alright." Merida smiled happily.

"Alright." Hiccup said sporting his goofy grin. "What about you any hobbies?"

"Archery and horse riding."

"That sounds fitting of you."

"You think so. Most people think I should take up more…lady like activities."

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy."

Merida could only find herself smiling at the words Hiccup spoke, getting butterflies all the while.

"So Hiccup, you love dogs, you're artistic and talented, and you're obviously very nice and kind…"

"Okay not that I don't like it, but I'm not that great of a person the way you're making me out to be." Hiccup said shyly.

"This is a date. Your suppose to want me to think you're great."

"Well yeah I obviously want that, but I'm not without faults."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Merida said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean no. No I'm not going to do that. Who would do that?"

Hiccup wanted to throw his head into a wall. He just didn't want to be built up only for her to be disappointed in the end. But of course he was digging his own grave, and Merida was….was…laughing?

"You're so different." She said between breaths.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm definitely not seeing any bad in it. Your different is kind of amazing." Merida said biting her lip.

Merida hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the words had already slipped out and Hiccup could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

" _Wait. Does she think I'm amazing? Is this actually going my way?"_ Hiccup thought _. "She seems to be interested in me."_

 ** _(0.0)_**

 ** _So the 'date' chapter ended up being really long so I had to chop it up into separate chapters (which I shall post later. obvi) I hope you enjoy. I actually really liked writing it. Anyway comment let me know._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and Merida were almost at the restaurant and had been talking, laughing, and smiling the whole way. Neither one of them pulling away when their shoulders brushed up against each other. It was becoming a habit that niether one seemed to mind.

Merida could care less if they ever got to the restaurant. She loved how Hiccup eyes lit up when he talked about working in his uncle's shop or the fact he seemed to like her for her no matter how archery crazed she was with her unbelievable curly hair. Which only seemed to grow bigger every time she walked passed a store's window. The humidity was taking its toll, but Hiccup had said she looked beautiful. She had never felt so happy.

They'd been walking so close to each other and by this time guys would usually do their best at pawing at her, however Hiccup didn't give any indication of the sort. It was weird should she be the one to start it?

" _I've never actually initiated it, so how would I go about do that?" Merida thought. "I mean I wouldn't mind holding his hand."_

Merida took a mental pause.

" _Oh goodness I sound like such a girl. I should just do it, just go for it. I mean when have I ever been shy around someone?"_

In an instant Merida reached out to grab Hiccup's hand. Merida adjusted so their fingers were interlocked. In that moment she could see the redness of his cheeks spread all the way to his ears, and his goofy smile was showing as big as a billboard. When their eyes locked his face seemed to take on a new form of a red, and he started fumbling on his words.

"Cause…uh...I...I mean…well…so…yeah." Was all he could muster.

The incoherent words of Hiccup were stopped when they heard the roar of an engine pull up ahead of them and then stop.

Merida wanted to jump off a roof because she had actually recognized the car.

"Merida I thought that was you. Hey babe."

Colin Macintosh.

Hiding in this kind of situation wasn't an option. Merida quickly let go of Hiccup's hand and walked over to Colin.

"Yeah it's me but what are you doing here?"

"I just got through hanging with my friends. Although if I knew you were in the area we could've hung out just the two of us."

Hiccup didn't know who the guy beside Merida was, but he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He couldn't hear the conversation very well, but after he saw the look the boy in the football jacket gave her he moved closer.

"I'm kind of busy Colin. If you hadn't noticed." Merida said gesturing to Hiccup.

"Is that one of your brothers?"

Merida had to pause.

"…You realize I have three _younger_ triplet brothers."

"Is he not one of them?"

Hiccup could feel that he had been insulted. There was no way he actually believed he was related to her. Not only that but he could see Merida was also getting frustrated with his abrupt appearance.

"Excuse me but Merida and I were in the middle of something."

"Wait if this isn't your brother then who is this?"

"Colin, Hiccup. Hiccup, Colin." She quickly introduced.

Colin burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hiccup. Seriously? No really who is this?"

Merida opened her mouth to speak but Hiccup beat her to it.

"Well we're on a date."

"Merida's on a date with a _Hiccup_." Colin said turning to him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah she is. I mean no. It...it's just a nickname. My real name's Henry." He said trying to justify his name. "And if you don't mind will be late for our dinner reservation at _La Fantasia._ "

" _La Fantasia,_ that's cute. Had some left over pocket change huh."

Hiccup felt at this moment he could really punch this guy.

"Look Colin, me and Hiccup have to leave." Merida said steering Hiccup away.

"Alright but Merida when you get tired of the _hiccups,_ you have my number. Enjoy your date or whatever this is, although I have a feeling it'll be short lived." Colin said getting back into his car. "Call me if you need me to pick you up."

"I drove."

"Whatever. Bye Mess up." Colin waved before speeding off.

(0.0)

Colin parked on the side of the road. Making sure he was in the perfect spot so no one would hit his car. He loved his car, and normally he'd take all precautions to insure her safety, but this matter needed to be dealt with now.

I mean who did Merida think she was? Did they not just have a date? Girls are suppose to wait at home for him to call, not go out with someone else. Or whatever that shrimp was. Trading him out for that…that…mess. He was the star player for the football team, had amazing looks, and an awesome ride. Girls fell at the sight of his smile. There was no way that guy was better than him to get Merida.

Granted he had no real romantic interest in Merida. In fact he had been on a date moments before running into her himself.

Let's be honest she was a totally pain in the butt. Way to uptight and aggressive, and he found her hair annoying. Did she even own a comb? He himself owned several.

She didn't have any normal girl like qualities….But her body was unbelievable, curves in all the right places. Admittedly the hottest chick he'd been out with…this week. Not to mention her parents were loaded, and her dad had city power, and he also happened to be his dad's boss.

He'd be sitting on a gold mine getting with her, but now some string bean was in his way.

Like hell that was happening.

Colin walked into the building head held high smiling, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Hello welcome to _La Fantasia."_ Came a girls voice.

"Hey beautiful." He said to the girl in front of him.

"Hi Colin." She said doughy eyed.

Crap. How did she know his name? Besides the obvious fact that every girl knew his name. Had he'd gone out with her. Man was he bad with faces. Oh well not like it mater in this case.

"I'm here to cancel a reservation."

"Alright no problem did you make the reservation."

"No. You see this guy, really aggressive dude, practically forced my friend to go out with him."

"Oh no."

"Right?" Colin said exaggerating his shock. "I heard he made a reservation here, so I was hoping to cancel it before they got here. It'd be awesome if you could help me out."

"You're such an amazing person Colin. Of course I'd help you. Do you have the name that the reservations under."

Crap what was that loser's name? Mess up? Throw up? It was something like a sneeze or a cough….hiccup.

"Hiccup."

The girl hesitated but typed the named into the computer, and looked up disappointed.

"It's not there, anything else."

Hiccup was just that guys nickname. Although Colin was pretty sure it also started with an 'H'.

"Harold? Harry?" Colin thought out loud.

"Henry maybe." The girl suggested.

"That's it. Thanks beautiful."

"Your welcome." She said shyly. "Henry Haddock, reservation for two, or at least it was. I cancelled it."

"Thanks gorgeous, and if we could keep this between you and me."

"No problem. I'll…I'll see you at school some time."

"Sure thanks again." Colin said walking away uninterested. That girl was helpful, but way below his standards. At least she helped him cut Merida's date short.

(0.0)

Hiccup had concluded that nothing could be more awkward then this moment right now.

Merida hadn't said much after that Colin guy had left.

Colin. That guy was tall with flowing hair, and acted like he was the Earth's core.

He wasn't good at dealing with people like that, he reminded him of cousin Snotlout, another headache. And Merida also seemed to be getting a case of the headaches from Colin.

She seemed one moment away from blowing a fuse, and he had no idea on what he should say.

He was piling all his hopes onto her having a nice time at the restaurant, which they were walking in right now.

"Hello welcome to _La Fantasia_." Said a cheerful and perky voice.

"Hi. Reservations under Henry Haddock."

Hiccup saw the girls face drop as she displayed a quick glare. It couldn't have been more than a hallucination because it disappeared so fast, he pushed it aside as nothing more than his mind playing tricks.

The girl took a look at an unhappy Merida standing next to him.

"Sorry no reservations under Henry Haddock."

"Are you sure, I made it yesterday."

"Positive." She said with a smile.

"Did you even check?"

"Sir this is my job I know the names of the people who have reservations." She looked at Merida. "Miss I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Merida gave a slight nodd and her attention to Hiccup.

"Maybe we should call it a night".

Hiccup could feel his heart break a little inside,…and for heaven's sake was the hostess smiling?

"Alright, then let's go." Hiccup said.

Merida had already turn on her heels and headed out the door. It wasn't hard to keep up with her, but was this really how the night was going to end.

Merida was… _is_ his dream girl. Not to sound totally sappy. She was outgoing, brave, friendly, passionate. She spoke her mind without resolve something he envied.

Hiccup hit a quick jog to position himself in beside Merida, stopping her in her tracks resting his hands on her shoulders. Merida immediately tensed up, and he quickly removed them realizing his mistake.

"Sorry." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

Merida let out a huge sigh.

"Don't be. Its just Colin showing up really made me mad. He can be such a…a…ughhh." She said in frustration. "Sorry really I am, its just…"

"Its fine and you have nothing to apologize for. I'd just hate to send you back hungry." Hiccup struggled unsure of the next words coming out of his mouth and how Merida would respond. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to go get something to eat."

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's probably not as elegant as _La Fantasia,_ but there's a burger place if we head back to the theatre."

"Why not." Merida said with a sigh. She hadn't meant for it to come out so tired, but her mood had gone from elated to exhausted with one quick motion. Tonight seemed to be a bust, but it wasn't like anything else could go wrong.

 **So its been awhile I know. I've got headaches up my wazoo thanks to finals. But the next chapter will come sooner than this one xoxoxo. Thanks for the reads.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Me and my friend Jack love this place. I recommend the classic double bacon cheeseburger."

"Can't go wrong with a classic I suppose." She giggled.

"Exactly." Hiccup smiled leading her to a booth.

They both slid in on opposite sides of each other. A waitress quickly came around and brought them some menus before disappearing to assist other customers so they could have some time to think.

" _Alright back on track." Hiccup thought. "She looks happier than before, everything seems to be looking good. I've just got to play it cool…"_

As Hiccup scanned the room, his eyes fell dead upon a boy. This boy wasn't particularly handsome nor was he ugly, he'd gotten alll this from one quick glance. He would have had more time if his eyes weren't glued on the guys hair. Hair that fell on his head like some rag doll who had been tossed and thrown around by some toddler. It was even more appalling to realize that the guy, was him.

His own reflection projected on the window of the diner.

" _Goodness how did this happen?" He thought to himself._

He glanced over at Merida who was starring hard at the menu weighing her choices. Her hair had also been thrown by the wind when they were walking, but since her curls were wild from the start the wind only enhanced her beauty.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

"Alright."

Hiccup quickly headed to the bathroom to fix his hair and whatever else might have been wrong that the window reflection hadn't showed him.

(0.0)

Merida eyed the menu. Everything looked delicious. She couldn't wait to come here again, she could just imagine what Rapunzel would say. _"You and Hiccup have got your own little romantic spot."_ She mentally rolled her eyes while she thought about it, but found herself smiling.

This whole night she had been a bit confused. Hiccup had been acting so different from his usual self. One minute he was cute and funny and the next he was giving off the feeling of some typical flirt. She'd been ready to call it quits, but now he'd seem like normal, well normal in the sense of that night in the park.

She heard Hiccup slide back in the seat.

"Have you tried the breakfast hamburger? It's got bacon, egg, and a thin layer of grits spread on the buns. It sounds so different I have to try it." She said putting the menu down.

Only to her surprise the person sitting in front of her wasn't Hiccup. It was another familiar face at the worst possible time.

"Hi." He said with an annoying drawn out smile. "Miss me."

"Gaston." She breathed quietly.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Great. Gaston listen…"

"What are the odds we would run into each other here?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Shouldn't you be in Beaumont? What _are_ you doing here?"

"Just passing through. Me and couple a fellas are headed south to fit in a couple hardcore training sessions before the season starts."

"I see… but now isn't the time for catching up. I'm on a date."

"You? A date? Interesting. What's this guy like?"

Merida just smiled which put Gaston in a foul mood. "He's seems...nice."

"Nice. I'm nice."

"Gaston stop, we've moved on. I've moved on. And I'd like for you to move out of that seat.

(0.0)

Hiccup approached the table with a bit of uneasiness. He'd finally got his hair the way he wanted, trying his best not to stay in the bathroom to long. Didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He'd even thought of some conversation topics, a joke that he thought was funny, but none of that would've worked because now some eight foot Adonis with a cleft chin and wavy black hair was sitting across from her.

First Colin and now this guy. He couldn't catch a break. It's like the odds of the world were working against. Big surprise there.

"But really don't you think would have a much better time with me"

" _Oh for heaven's sake. How many times was this going to happen in one night."_

Hiccup walked over to the table, trying his best to be imitating and dominate male-like.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Merida answered fast.

"Gaston." He said holding out his hand as Merida let out a huge sigh. "You must be Merry's date."

" _Merry?" Hiccup questioned._

"Gaston, Hiccup. Hiccup, Gaston." Merida said.

Man déjà vu was cruel mistress.

"Gaston's a friend."

"I'd say I'm more than a friend." Gaston turned to the boy. "We use to date. I'm her ex-boyfriend."

"Briefly date. Like forever ago."

" _Why am I not surprised? It's the same with that Colin guy." Hiccup thought. "Merida obviously had a type and I'm not it by far. Why would she go out with me when she has guys like this competing for her attention? This is one big joke, and I'll just end up being laughed at."_

"So you two go to high school together?"

"Yeah. Hiccups really smart, he's top in the class."

"Is that so _Hiccup._ Do anything else besides study. Play any sports."

"Gaston played football for Blue Ridge in high school. Now he plays college ball at Beaumont." Merida explained.

" _A college guy. Figures." He thought._

"No. I'm not much of a sports player."

"Really? I know for a fact that Merida love sports especially football."

"And football players." He mumbled, but not low enough for either of them not to hear.

"What?"

"Exactly. So Hiccup, it draws the question as to what someone like you is doing here with her seeing as you not even close to her type?"

"Hey Gaston!"

"You know I'm not exactly sure, this dates been a bust."

"Hear that Merida. When are you going to learn that you've got to stop messing around with these little boys and get a real man."

"And let me guess Mr. big football player Gaston. That man should be you."

"You got it you skinny string bean of boy _Hiccup_."

"Maybe I should go." Hiccup decided.

"No." Merida said getting up. "I'll leave. I can see me being here is just getting in your way. Gaston we broke up with no intention of getting back together. And Hiccup I'm not sure why I even asked you out tonight at this point. You're obviously not the guy I thought you were."

Merida walked out of the diner, without giving a second thought to either of the boys. She'd been giddy about tonight, unbelievably excited…and now… she felt stupid and ashamed that she had actually hoped for more.

She quickly made it to her car, fumed all the way home about those two idiots three when she remembered Colin, and stomped all the way upstairs. After throwing herself onto her bed, she quickly got up and stomped back downstairs into the kitchen.

After all she hadn't eaten.

She saw her three brothers seated at the table about to eat their desserts.

"Hey ya wee devils." She said grabbing the last slice of apple pie in the fridge.

The three boys simply smiled.

"How was your day?" She asked.

They all held up their hands. Harris and Hubert holding up thumbs up and Hamish giving a slight side to side wave of his hand.

"Well Hamish I can guarantee you had a better day then me." She sighed.

They all stared at their sister and her faraway look. All the boys looked at each other and looked at Merida holding up their dessert plates for her to take.

"Thanks boys, but you go ahead." She said sitting down with them. "Eat your cream puffs. I'll eat this pie and then head off to bed."

If there was one thing the boys hated, it was to see Merida sad or upset.

"I'm fine really, don't get all worked up. It was just a bad date, with a guy who wasn't worth my time. I'd much rather spend my days with you three anyway."

Harris patted Merida on the shoulder has she took a bite of her pie.

"Who needs Hiccup anyway."

(0.0)

"Merida guys are idiots, and sometimes they don't realize that maybe they should keep their mouths shut. Their words get jumbled up and left is right and right is left, you know." Rapunzel said.

Merida had explained to her in detail what had happened on her date, if it could be called that. In what world do you run into the guy you just had a date with and an ex-boyfriend? But it wasn't just any typical ex-boyfriend it had to be Gaston. Talk about the bad luck in the universe.

' _That guy just makes me wanna…" Rapunzel thought._

She wanted to hug her friend, squeeze her tight, and shove some ice cream in her face to make her smile.

"So now what?"

"Now what? Now nothing. We move on and forget about it because I couldn't care less."

Couldn't care less?

Rapunzel had been friends with Merida since what seemed like forever. They were friends with a bond so tight Rapunzel considered her sister. So when Merida said _'she couldn't care less'_ she knew that wasn't true. She'd seen the way she smiled when she talked about him, talked to him. And let's not forget the way he looked at her, like she held the key to his heart.

"Listen I'm not defending him, but maybe you should talk to him without any exes or Colin's. Just the two of you."

"And say what." Merida demanded.

"I don't know maybe…"

"Maybe we drop it."

"But Merida."

"Rapunzel. We are dropping it."

Merida was stubborn so her _drop it_ was definite, but Rapunzel was dangerously determined. And her determination was sure to beat out Merida. Merida wanted her to drop it, fine, she wouldn't bring it up to her anymore.

But there are always two sides to a story. So if talking to Merida wasn't going to work she'd just have to go around the mountain instead of trying to push it.

She'd go talk to Hiccup herself.

Rapunzel had a gut feeling about him, she knew Hiccup wasn't a bad guy and that he genuinely liked her friend. So she'd hear from him herself about their "date" and then truly decide whether this was something to _drop._

 **First thing first, I've read the comments (I'm always reading actually) and I love it you guys are awesome. As far as the story is concerned things have got to get worse before they get better...I suppose. Plus I always figured that Merida's type would be Gaston-like considering outward appearances which is why I chose him. But I don't think she's the shallow type. Anyway thanks for commenting and reading, hope you enjoy. xoxoxoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. OH but before that. I realize that the last chapter I forgot to mention that Gaston's college Beaumont comes from** _ **Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont**_ **a French author who wrote one of the best tellings of Beauty and the Beast. Not completely important, I realize and i could be wrong, but I thought it was interesting to mention...**

 **AND now some Merricup action.**

Rapunzel was starting to realize finding Hiccup was posing to be a huge challenge. They didn't have any classes together, he didn't talk much with anyone so his social circle was nearly nonexistent and Merida kept asking her where she went every break.

To make matters worse the final bell for school rang 3 minutes ago, and she was still searching the hallways. Her head moved up and down, left to right, and then…that's when she saw him.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." She said running to him. "Hi. You don't know me, but my name's Rapunzel."

It wasn't Hiccup, but he would have to do.

"Jack." The snowy blondes said. "And I know _of_ you, you're Merida's friend."

"Exactly and you're Hiccup's friend. Speaking of Hiccup…" She sang. "…Have you seen him I'd like to have a few words."

"If it's about their date don't bother cause I've tried. And all I managed to get out of him was a couple of mumbled words about football."

"Well at least tell me where he is."

"He doesn't work today so I'm assuming he'll stay locked up in the shop classroom."

"Perfect." Rapunzel said excitedly. "Lead the way."

(0.0)

Hiccup was determined to bury himself in his work. He'd thoroughly blown his chances with Merida all because he'd been a little…a lot jealous of the guys she usually hangs out with.

She obviously avoided him at any point their paths crossed, not that he had the courage to face her again after how he acted.

Hiccup had heard the door to the classroom open, but was too uninterested to turn around. He'd been sketching plans for a new project but every now and then his mind would wonder and it would turn into Merida.

He let out a sigh.

"Working hard I can see." Came a voice.

"Hey Jack."

"Hello Hiccup." Came another.

"Hey…Rapunzel?" He said confused when he saw her. He quickly stood up. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you, and Jack was kind enough to show me the way. You're not very easy to find."

"I assume you want to talk about Merida."

"Yes I do. I want to hear about last night."

"No offense, but no. I kind of want to forget it happened."

"Well I technically already know what happened."

"Really?" Jack answered shocked. "Would you mind telling me?"

"As soon as Hiccup tells me why he said and acted the way he did." Rapunzel said taking a seat.

"Was it bad?" Jack asked.

"From what I heard…" Rapunzel just shook her head.

Hiccup couldn't believe this was happening.

"Would you two stop. It was bad enough when it was just Jack by himself."

"Well I'm not Jack so I can keep this up for a much longer time."

Hiccup gave a sigh. He wasn't very good at dealing with girls, and Rapunzel didn't seem relunk to let it go.

"I'll tell you." He watched Jack smile in delight and took a seat by Rapunzel.

"I mean I tried to follow Jack's stupid first date success tip guide or whatever."

"It's called the _5 Steps to the Perfect Date._ " Jack intervened.

"I'm sorry the what?"

Jack carefully explained to Rapunzel with a smug smile on his face what was and what it meant. When he was down she felt like 3 minutes of her life was wasted.

"Does that actually work?"

"Yes."

"Obviously not." Hiccup said dejected.

"Wait. So that was all Jack's idea?"

They both nodded.

"No wonder she felt like you weren't being 100% you. And you poor thing running into misfortune every time you looked up. Heck even I might snap." She said getting up. "Now all you've got to do now is go talk to her and explain." She said plainly.

"I can't do that. There's no way I can. She probably hates me, she won't even look at me."

"Hiccup. No girl likes a guy who throws in the towel this easily."

Hiccup looked at her. She was right he was being a bit of a coward, and he really did want another shot to show her the real him without all the obstacles and poor setting choices.

"Where is she?"

(0.0)

Merida was trying to keep herself from falling asleep in the meeting they were having. She was always super happy when it was over.

"Merida we're done. You can leave now." Came her friend's voice.

"Huh? What? Where is everyone?"

"They left." She giggled. "You fell asleep again."

"Mulan I love the archery club more than anyone else, but are these long meetings really necessary."

"You say that every meeting. Now since you decided to take a nap…"

"I know. I know. I'll clean and lock up. It was the same punishment for falling asleep last time." They both laughed.

"See you later Merida."

"Bye Mulan."

Merida started pushing tables back, and wiping off the boards. She couldn't figure how the club room managed to get so dirty after every meeting, but then again just walking into the room made her get drowsy. If they'd have the meeting on the field while shooting arrows she'd be more apt to listen.

Merida started to stretch to reach the taller places of the board but couldn't. Mulan was taller than her so when she wrote her arms stretch further than hers. Merida tried stepping on her toes.

She stopped when she felt someone else's presence in the room. She turned around to see Hiccup standing in the doorway.

"Hi." He said awkwardly.

She didn't say anything, which was weird for her since she was never at a loss of words. She didn't think about what she'd say to him if they ran into each other especially since she was avoiding him.

"I can help with that." He said walking towards the board. Hiccup carefully took the eraser out of Merida's hand and erased the entire board. It was the first time she clearly noticed their height difference.

If the situation had been different she might have thought he was being sweet.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He started.

"I would've thought you and Gaston would have said plenty after I left."

"I really want to apologize and tell you just how deeply sorry I am."

"Don't be. If anyone's sorry it's me for actually thinking you were different." Merida said walking around him to finishing cleaning. "You're obviously just like any other Colin or Gaston."

"No…no I'm not. I'm nothing like those guys."

"Oh come on Hiccup the whole night was just you pretending, I finally got a sense of the real you when we got to the diner. You probably were saying things I'd want to hear."

"No that was…I wasn't…I was….." Hiccup stuttered searching for the right words. "No…you know what I was pretending. The movie, the fancy restaurant, although it didn't turn out well I was pretending. I was pretending so you'd be impressed. I wanted things to go well so you'd like me. I just felt so defeated after seeing the guys you dated before."

"I…"

"Wait. Let me finish."

Merida conceded to do so as Hiccup continued to speak.

"I don't know your past with those guys, but I was jealous. They were bigger, stronger, taller, and more athletic, and I just couldn't understand why someone as amazing as you would choose me over them. Especially considering how much the night sucked. Merida I'm nothing like those guys, I've got nothing in common with them except for a common infatuation with you."

"You didn't need impress me Hiccup."

"Merida how could I not want to impress you. I mean how many chances am I going to have with my dream girl?"

"…I'm your dream girl?" Merida said in disbelief. A lot of guys would say a lot of things, but it was the first time she'd ever heard anything like that.

"You're any guys dream girl. You're funny, kind, outgoing, everyone likes you, not to mention you're beautiful. I just wish I had handled myself better."

"I asked you out was because you were so different from any other guy. I just wanted to know you."

"I see. Hiccup said turning to leave."

' _Goodness he plays dirty. I was so focused on trying to forget him and he goes and does this.' Merida thought. 'I mean who could resist that, I'd have to be crazy.'_

"I still want to know you Hiccup." She called stopping him in his tracks.

There was just something about him that made her adore him. His simple stutters, his shy smile, his amazing green eyes.

"I wouldn't object to a do over." She said tugging on her hair.

"A do over?"

"Yeah. I would really like to know the real Hiccup. The Hiccup who works at his uncle Gobber's shop and builds little trinkets and is an amazing artist."

"Seriously?"

"I mean…if you'd help me clean."

"I can do that. I can definitely do that."

Merida smiled. If even she was wrong about Hiccup in the end she didn't care. She wanted to give him a second chance, she wanted to go out with him again. Spend time with him.

(0.0)

"Soooo." Rapunzel sang when Merida entered her driveway.

"Punzie what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I'm not saying you wouldn't be, it's just…that…"

"Punzie you wouldn't have anything to do with Hiccup seeing me this afternoon, would you? Because I'm positive that subject was dropped."

Rapunzel didn't say anything, and because she didn't Merida seemed to get her answer.

"Thanks Punzie." Merida said bringing her into a hug.

"Everything's good?"

"Everything's good."

"Great, because I really like Hiccup. I think you two together just works."

"Okay. Okay." Merida said trying to hide her obvious blush. "Just come inside I'm watching the boys tonight and your helping."

 **Oh Hiccup you smooth talker you, what shall we do with you ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter the rift has been mended and more is to come. Comment and let me know whats what. xoxoxo. P.S I try to catch my grammatical errors, but I apologize if its a struggle for you guys. xoxoxo once again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup tried fluffing his hair as he stood up and headed for the door. When he got about halfway he decided it was best to go back and sit down. He sat down only to get back up again and repeat the process. It was safe to say he'd done this about four times.

He couldn't determine whether he should wait inside or outside the building. When he realized people were beginning to watch him and whisper he firmly planted himself in his seat.

Today was going to go perfect and he refused to accept anything other than that.

But in all honesty he was terribly nervous and had reason to be. Today was the day of their redo date. It had been about 2 weeks since their first attempt and they had finally decided on today would be the day.

They would talk to each other in class, walk the halls, they even got into the habit of having lunch together, with Rapunzel and Jack present of course. But today was just them, just him and her, and a room full of arcade games.

Since he had royally screwed up the last time with his plan Merida thought it best if they met up somewhere fun and figure out the rest as they go. However out of all the places to go he didn't peg her for an arcade gamer.

If anything she was more….

" _Here. She's here." Hiccup exclaimed in his head. "Looking amazing as usual."_

"Hey Hiccup. I sorry. Again. No matter what I always seem to show up late."

The truth was that Rapuznel was over at her house doing her hair and rejecting outfits.

" _That's fine. You look beautiful. I like your hair."_ He stared.

"Hiccup?"

"Huh? Oh? Sorry. You look nice."

"Thanks." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "So lets get started."

"Right any game in particular you feel like playing?"

"You choose."

Hiccup looked around and decided on a racing game. He was pretty good at it and wanted to show Merida in cool side by winning.

He carefully guided Merida in the direction while maintaining their relaxed distance they'd gotten accustomed to. As he walked around the room he could feel eyes upon them, well on Merida.

Girls were a rarity in the arcade especially girls who looked and carried themselves like Merida. He himself couldn't help but gawk over her beauty especially with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, single curls cascading along her cheeks. He watched as they bounced and swayed with every step. And then he watched as other guys watch as they bounced and swayed with every step.

Hiccup gentle took Merida's hand, completely oblivious to her blushing red face, and closely guided her to the game.

Luckily it was unoccupied allowing them to get right in.

"You've played before right?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh come on Hiccup give me some credit."

"Okay then let's start."

They both chose cars, and revved their engines at the start of the finish line. Hiccup taking off with a good lead, dodging obstacles and passing the other computer generated competition. His concentration only breaking when he heard Merida gasp.

He looked over to see her trying to get around a building only to fail and spin out.

"Um Merida. I thought you said you've played before."

"Technically I never said that. I just thought it would be like driving a regular car."

Hiccup couldn't help but give a small laugh as he got out of his seat and stood by Merida's.

"It's not funny." Merida pouted since she'd come in last.

"I'm not laughing." He smirked.

"Just show me what to do."

"Alright first you want…"

"Here." Merida said scooting over. "Sit down."

"Huh?" Hiccup said confused.

"Sit down and show me what you did. I'll be darned if I come in last again." She spoke seriously.

"Okay." He said hesitantly

Hiccup slid in besides Merida, the seat barely having enough room for the both of them. His body completely freezing up as he grabbed the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course…The first thing you want to do is ease on the gas slowly building up your acceleration."

"That makes sense, I sorta just slammed on the pedal. I guess it not like a regular car."

Hiccup watched out of the corner of his eye as Merida watched the screen intently.

" _I don't think she's actually been in arcade before, but she seems to really be enjoying it." Hiccup thought._

"Hiccup the tree!" Merida exclaimed grabbing the wheel and steering him away. "Are you sure you're okay? I thought you were good at this. That was something I would've done."

"Merida I think we both can agree that you would've drove straight into the water."

"That's a lot of talk for someone who almost he a tree."

"That wasn't my fault I was distracted."

"By what? The road." Merida laughed.

Merida could feel Hiccup's eyes staring into her own, filling her with butterflies.

"Nothing." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Want to try a different game."

Merida and Hiccup went to one game after another, Merida getting frustrated as they went. Hiccup was winning every single time, but most importantly she was losing…horribly bad. They had time for one more game and she wanted to win at least once.

Merida's eyes lit up when she finally saw it, her redemption.

"Lets play that." She pointed getting up.

"A shooting game?"

"I'm positive I can beat you at that."

"Competitive aren't ya?"

"You have no idea." She said with a glint in her eye strutting away.

As they started the game, Hiccup could sense the atmosphere around Merida change. They played one on one, her against him, best of ten and she was winning hands down.

"How are you good at this?"

"My dad has an admiration towards gun…so to speaks, so he often took me to the gun range and on the hunts." She said killing Hiccup for the final point.

She held the plastic gun and blew into it, daring Hiccup to challenge her again.

"Your dad hunts?"

"…In more ways than one I suppose. Every year we take a trip back to Scotland and we participant in the _Hunt_."

"The Hunt?" Hiccup asked as they walked to a different game and began playing table hockey.

"Its something of a tournament held with the Highland games. You hunt deer, birds, and pheasants, there's even a shooting contest and some other things."

"Sounds…fun?"

"Not your type of thing?"

"Not so much, but you seem to love it. Maybe…we could…go to the gun range together." He said nervously. "Since you seem to like it so much."

Merida didn't answer right away which made him a little nervous causing him to feel the silence.

"Or made we could do something else, like the horses or archery."

Merida continued to stare simply for the fact that she was awed. He'd taken and interest, and had remembered the things she said. And just with that she was reminded just how much she was falling for Hiccup.

"Or not?" Hiccup concluded after a while. "Maybe we should leave I'm kind of hungry." He tugged on his collar.

" _Dude way to seem desperate."_ _Hiccup thought. "Good job coming off needy. She wanted you to be yourself, but don't ruin it."_

Merida quickly jumped to Hiccups side grabbing his hand completely surprising him like he did her earlier.

"I would really like that Hiccup."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Hanging out at those places with you." She stated again. "I'd _really_ like that."

"Really?"

"Yes Really. Those are some of my favorite things I like to do, so of course I would like to do them with the guy I like."

Hiccup immediately plastered a grin on his face from hearing the words ' _guy I like'_.

"Okay."

"Okay." Merida beamed. "And just so you know I'm looking forward to learning and seeing the things you like to do."

(0.0)

After the arcade their day only seemed to be getting better. For the moments that they spent together it was as if the world had changed.

Saying that might seem farfetched or a bit overdramatic, but it wasn't for them. For the first time they could completely be themselves and there was this unspoken confidence that the other person wouldn't judge them for it, but accept them.

The shyness and the awkwardness that seemed to envelope Hiccup every time he was nervous, slowly disappeared when he was just being his normal self.

And for Merida it was the first time that she actually connected with someone. Someone who liked her hobbies and her thoughts, someone who genuinely took an interest in her.

The night was coming to an end and just like that first night Merida had seen Hiccup, she didn't want it to end.

"Thanks for the ride Hiccup."

"No…problem." Hiccup said slowly and looking around.

"It's the same place before." Merida laughed when she saw the look on his face.

But he couldn't help it. The first time he brought Merida home he was too focused on her to notice she lived in what could only be associated with a mansion.

"Want me to walk you to the door?"

"No." Merida said quickly.

"Oh.."

"No I…I didn't mean it like that. I just…umm." Merida gave up on the struggle on finding the right words and simple got out the truck.

Hiccup had put the truck in drive when he saw Merida turn around. He quickly stopped the truck and rolled down his window as she came around.

"Did you forget something?"

Hiccup didn't have time to think, because in a flash Merida had pulled herself up to the window and was leaning in. He soon felt the warm sensation of her soft lips pressed against his cheek.

It was her second time now.

"Good night Hiccup." She said biting her lip.

He watched in awe as her fiery red curls bounced and swayed all the way to her front down disappearing inside.

Merida could feel her face swelling with happiness, she just hoped she hadn't been too weird. She'd wanted Hiccup to walk her to the door, but if they'd been seen by her mother it would've a series of questions she wouldn't have be ready to answer.

"Merida dear is that you?" She heard her mother call.

"Yes. I'm back."

Merida walked into their living room to see her father and brothers on the floor wrestling while her mother sat on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Welcome home." Said her dad being put jumped on by Hamish.

"We're you with Rapunzel?" asked Elinor.

"Huh?"

"Who were you with?"

"Oh. Yeah. I was with Rapunzel."

Merida mentally sighed, she'd tell her about Hiccup eventually.

(0.0)

"Morning Merida." Rapunzel sang jumping on her.

Merida tried to retreat under her covers but Rapunzel wasn't having it.

"Oh no you don't." She said pulling them off. Leaving Merida's only option being to cover herself with her pillow.

"Ugghhh. How'd you get in?"

"Your mother."

"What's wrong with you early risers?"

Rapunzel grabbed the pillow and threw it at the foot of the bed.

"Punzie." She whined. "Why are here so early?"

"It's 9 for heaven sake."

"Exactly."

"Well sorry I didn't think you you'd have a late night with Hiccup. I mean how many dates have you been out on now, five?"

Merida quickly hopped up shaking off her sleep and covering Rapunzel's mouth.

"Shhh. Not so loud, what if she heard you?" Merida said in a whisper.

Rapunzel looked at Merida confused, trying to figure out the situation.

And then it dawned on her.

"You haven't told your mom about Hiccup yet." She said removing her hand.

"No I haven't, and I don't want her to find out by you yelling it through the house."

"But Merida…"

"Please don't ' _but Merida'_ me, you know how she is. And I like Hiccup…I really like him."

"All the more reason to tell her."

Merida covered her face and shook her head.

"I will eventually. I…I just…don't want to talk about this anymore. It's too early and I'd like a subject change."

Rapunzel agreed that maybe now was not the time or place for this conversation even though it was a bit concerning. But it wasn't the only reason she'd come over.

"Fine then, on a more exciting note Flynn comes home tomorrow." She said happily.

 **First let me say I know nothing about arcade games or racing, so some things might not be accurate, sorry bout it. ;) Anyway I hope you liked how I sneaked in Eugene. Please continue reading, and a major thanxx to ' _An Amber Pen'_ for commenting and reading, I love reading your guys's remarks. Anyway I hope you enjoyed xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

"So where's the Mrs.?" Jack asked as they walked to school's hallways.

"Excuse me?" Hiccup questioned surprised.

"What? You guys don't do pet names."

"Why would we do that?"

"That's usually what couples do. Aren't you guys officially a couple now?"

"What? I…I don't know. Why? Did she say something?"

"Calm down." He said looking at his friend. "And are you trying to tell me that your status is still undefined?"

"What do you expect me to say Jack. 'Hey Merida you're my girlfriend now right?'" Came his sarcastic remark that Jack ignored.

"Yes."

"No. Jack, what if I say that and she still wants to keep it casual. Then I look like an idiot."

"I'd take that risk. I mean you've gone out on dates, right?"

"Yeah."

"You've walked her to her class's right?"

"Right."

"She hangs out with you when you're in the shop classroom right?"

"Right."

"She's with you practically every day right?"

"Well yeah."

"You've kissed right?"

"…."

"…You've…kissed…right?"

"Define kissed?"

"Ughhh." Jack said rubbing his temples. "Please tell me you've kissed her by now. You know that action of putting your lips on her lips. It probably takes a second…heck sometimes several seconds, and if you're really good those several seconds turn into serval minutes."

Jack stopped and turned his full body so he stood directly facing Hiccup.

"So please tell me you've kissed her by now."

"She's kissed me…"

"Well why you didn't say that, that's not so bad."

"…On the cheek."

"Pause." Jack said placing a finger up. "The only time you've kissed was initiated by her _and_ it was on the cheek."

"Oh leave me alone."

"No wonder your relationship isn't really a relationship. Listen just…"

"No. No offense Jack, but I think I should just do want I planned on doing instead of taking your advice on this."

"Cool, that's fine. What's the plan?" Jack deadpanned.

"Well…well…I was…I had planned to…"

"Uh huh, good luck dude."

"Yeah."

Jack and Hiccup walked until Merida's locker was in view. Hiccup felt his chest immediately begin to beat faster when he saw her. Curls unrestricted, her eyes as blue as the sky, and her smile shining brighter than normal as she laughed.

"That guy looks really familiar." He heard Jack say.

Hiccup eyes seemed to zoom out as he looked at the scene in its entirety. Merida was there, Rapunzel of course and…some guy. He was tall, built with chiseled features and even Hiccup couldn't really deny that he thought he was handsome. But who was he.

(0.0)

"So if you had to choose one place which would it be?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know they're all great schools, especially if they're offering scholarships."

"Yeah yeah okay okay Flynn. I know you're focused on college and we're happy to have ya home and all, but don't forget the season's about to start and I want you focused on beating Blue Ridge."

"Calm down red. No one and I mean no one wants to put those chumps on the ground more than me." Flynn said.

"Oh yeah." Merida smiled.

"Trust that that blue and white uniform will be layered with dirt when we're done."

"That's what I love to hear."

Merida laughed as she high fived Flynn.

"You guys please. I love listening to you both talk football and smack talk, but practice hasn't even started yet." Rapunzel joked.

"Forget practice we've got positions to fill Punzie. Top form seniors left us, and as football captain this year, I'm not settling for second rate."

"Whatever you say." Rapunzel said checking her hair in the locker mirror.

"Maybe I should recruit your new boyfriend." Flynn said turning to Merida. "You said his name was…Hiccup or something."

Both Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other with worried expressions.

"What I say?"

"Hiccups not much a football player. I don't think he even likes sports that much." Merida answered.

"What? Why are you with him then?"

" _Eugene!_ " Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What? Sorry red, no offense. But you love sports and if he doesn't…"

"I know we're complete opposites, but he's a nice guy. Just don't judge him before you meet him." Merida said.

Her eyes panned down the hall and landed on Hiccup walking with Jack.

"Speak of the devil." Merida said running over to Hiccup.

Flynn and Rapunzel watched as she went and greeted the two boys.

"Are we sure about this guy?" Flynn asked concerned.

"I've told you already that he's a nice guy."

"Rapunzel you think everyone's nice."

"Well this one is?"

"He doesn't like sports."

"So what?"

"What if this guy is just using her?"

"He's not. So just relax you worrywart." Rapunzel said rubbing in folded arms.

"Well the last guy put me in foul mood so I'd prefer not to go through that again."

"Me too, but Merida's a big girl and Hiccups different. Plus you haven't seen them together yet."

"I'm looking at him now and I'm not that impressed."

" _Eugene!_ "

Flynn clicked his tongue.

"I'll be nice."

Flynn watched as Merida walked over to the two boys, one on each of her sides. Looking up and smiling at Hiccup and playfully shoving Jack as if she was annoyed by what he was saying. Flynn did his best to compose himself to be _nice._

"Hiccup, Jack, this is our friend Flynn Rider." Merida introduced.

"Rider…"Jack said aloud in thought. "Aren't you on the football team?"

"Yeah I just got back from two months of college tours."

"Wow, congratulations. I wish I could get those kinds of offers for hockey."

"If you play hockey maybe you'd be interested in playing football. Colleges are always out looking for the next best thing. After all we're looking for new players and we could use a guy who likes to hit and doesn't mind getting hit."

Rapunzel laughed.

"Flynn's in the process of recruiting." Rapunzel explained.

"I don't think it's a big deal." Merida joined. "I think you'd probably like it Jack. You could play football for the first half of the school year and then in the winter start back with hockey."

"That's a pretty good idea." Jack agreed.

"So that means I should brush up on my cheers." Rapunzel squealed. "And maybe this year Merida will try out for the team?" Rapunzel pleaded.

"Maybe she'll just stay in the bleachers like every other year screaming at the ref's bad calls and our bonehead opponents." Merida countered with a smug look.

"Good to be home." Flynn said grabbing the shoulders of the two girls.

Everyone seemed to be laughing and enjoying the conversation, and one another's company. Everyone except for Hiccup. He just couldn't find the right time to join in on the conversation. He wasn't like Flynn and Jack who loved playing sports or Merida for that matter who like Rapunzel loved cheering at the games, or booing for that matter.

He couldn't help but feel like an outsider, and he didn't want to feel that way. He wanted to feel like he was someone who belonged in that group, belonged with Merida. Someone who could walk the streets and not be the person where people would say ' _one of these things don't belong._ '

He searched for the opportunity to join in, but couldn't find the words that best fit. To make things worst Flynn Rider just kept looking at him, not saying anything, but just looking as if he were weighing his options.

He soon realized his time was up when the bell signaled that class would start in the next ten minutes.

As everyone walked to their perspective classes leaving him alone to fester in his thoughts, Merida looked up at him noticing his face in deep thought.

"Now what's wrong?" Merida asked. "And don't say nothing cause that is not a nothing face."

She'd gotten accustomed to his different facial expressions and could now tell when he was holding back.

" _Well I can't very well tell her that I'm an insecure worrying mess of a guy."_ Hiccup thought.

"I have to go and work at Gobber's today, so we won't be able to hang out after school like we planned."

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't what was wrong, but it had been on his mind earlier. Gobber was out of town and wouldn't be back until after the pickup for a piece. So Hiccup would have to finish and had the final touches to make sure it was ready. So technically he was telling her the truth.

"That's fine, I've got archery practice anyway. Actually…" Merida said with a smile. "If it's alright with you I could stop by after practice. I'd really like to see you working."

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up. It's not all that impressive."

"Somehow I doubt that." Merida said slipping her hand into his.

Hiccup carefully took Merida's hand lacing their fingers together as they headed towards the classroom.

(0.0)

"Wow Merida I'm impressed" called Mulan pulling out the arrows from the target. "You're getting more accurate when shooting from farther distances. You've been excelling as of late, any change in your habit." She said with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing major."

Mulan looked in silence.

"Alright. Tell me when you're ready."

"Tell you what?"

"About your new boyfriend."

"B...boyfriend? Hiccup's not my boyfriend…"

"Hiccup?" Mulan questioned.

"I mean I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend."

"Oh Really?"

Merida stopped herself. There she was again slipping into her day-dreamy, doughy eyed, typical girly girly pattern whenever Hiccup came up as a topic. Something that was far from her normal self.

"I mean I haven't decided. We're just going with the flow. Besides he hasn't asked me to be." She said mumbling the last part.

"Uh huh. Sure." Mulan said turning to leave with a snicker. "Tell me when you're ready, but for now go. We're pretty much finished and your eyes have been glued to the clock."

"Are you sure." Merida said packing up to leave, getting ready to jog to the lockers for a quick shower and change.

"I'm positive." Mulan said more to herself than to Merida since she was already across the field. "Have fun on your date."

(0.0)

Merida neared the building where Gobber's shop was at. She was surprised that it was a lot bigger then she had anticipated.

" _The Smithy"_ , she read.

Before getting out her car she tried to adjust herself one more time.

" _Great my face looks pale." Merida thought. "There's got to be something in this car to liven me up."_

In that moment she had never been so thankful to have Rapunzel as her friend. Over the years of giving her rides, Rapunzel had turn her glove compartment into an emergency make up kit.

"Lip-gloss. Thank you Punzie." Merida said starting to apply. And then apply again.

She had to stop herself from licking it all off sense the flavor was green apple.

Merida walked to the door taking a deep breath. The word 'good impressions' going through her mind. When she walked in she'd thought she'd be greeted by at least someone…or anyone.

"Hello." She called gently. "Hiccup?"

Merida walked to the door in the back and called again. No answer. She took out her phone and dialed his number, a bit of worry creeping into her mind. When she heard the phone ringing she followed the sound that led her to the front check out desk.

Where it sat on the floor behind it.

" _There's no way he blew me off. Is there?"_ _Merida thought. "No impossible. He's definitely here somewhere."_

Instead of waiting for Hiccup to come to her she went looking for him ignoring the employee's only sign that hang on some doors. She found herself walking down a long hall. The doors had glass windows making it easy for her to look in to see if he was there.

After what seemed to be the longest series hide and go seek, she finally looked into the right one. Placing her hand carefully on the knob she opened the door, slipping inside.

He was so focused on working he hadn't even noticed her, but she had definitely noticed him.

He was wearing a t-shirt, a tight t-shirt. One that was able to show off his muscles and define his pecs. He was wearing goggles and his face seemed to be glistening with his sweat.

Hiccup, completely oblivious to Merida eyes on him, grabbed his shirt to wipe his sweat of his forehead. Quickly getting back to work on sizing and installing the pieces. But in that quick moment Merida had seen more than he'd probably wanted.

" _Honestly how old did you have to be not to be surprised or flustered when seeing a guy with his shirt off." She thought._

She just couldn't help it. Watching him work hard, absorbed in what he was doing…dripping sweat…she found it…sexy.

Merida quickly turned around trying to clear her head. This was not like her, goodness the sun probably paled in comparison to how bright her face was right now.

" _Just don't look at him."_ _Merida thought. "Cool your head down."_ She said walking around the room looking at the things trying not to disturbed him.

Her eyes landed on a book that she couldn't help but pick up. The pages seemed to look very familiar.

' _This is where he draws all his inventions.'_ Merida remembered from the pictures she would see on the floor of his truck.

She flipped through the pages becoming more and more mesmerized as she got deeper into the book.

Hiccup on the other hand had finally settled on a stopping point. He'd gotten a lot done in a short amount of time. Merida would be coming by and he didn't want to smell like sweat in front of her.

He took off his goggles placing them on the table when he looked up he was surprised to see her standing in the room. She had her back to him, but there was no mistaking that hair. He immediately started looking for anything to help him freshen up, but he was in the workshop for heaven's sake.

" _Just play it cool. Be suave. Maybe she won't notice the smell." He thought walking towards her trying to air out his shirt._

But his puffed out chest, the lean in his walk, the slight tilt in his head didn't seem to matter when he saw what exactly she was doing, what she was looking at.

And that was his journal.

The one he'd doodle in when an idea would pop into his head or a thought crossed his mind. Unfortunately for him that didn't necessarily mean inventions, and as of late the only thing that had been in his head was Merida.

So most of the book would have sketches of Merida.

"What are you doing?" He said in a fluster.

She turned around but didn't look up at first. When they finally made eye contact he couldn't read her expression. Happy. Sad. Mad. Pissed. Nothing was coming through.

"Did you draw this?" She said holding up the drawing of herself.

"What…uh…no."

The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was a creep. He reached for book, but she extended her hand out of his reach.

"You did right?" She asked again.

"It doesn't really matter." He said reaching for the book again, but Merida wouldn't give it to him.

Hiccup mentally sighed. If he really wanted to he could have grabbed the book by force sense his arms were longer and he was a lot taller than her. But that would mean he'd have to be right on top of her and she'd end up getting a face full of sweat.

"It matters to me. Is this how you see me?" Merida asked seriously, walking closer to him.

"If it bothers you I'm sorry it's just…"

"Why would you think it bothers me? You made me look…amazing, If anything I find it incredibly sweet."

Hiccup felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

"Those drawings don't really do you any justice." He spoke nervously. "The you right now looks far more beautiful."

Hiccup moved in closer as Merida gently placed the book back down. She couldn't help but smile at the words he'd just said.

"And what part of me do you find beautiful?" Merida said taking a step. She couldn't help it, but like before her eyes were beginning to wonder over his body.

"Your eyes." Hiccup said as he stared into them becoming hypnotized moving his head closer to hers as Merida did the same. "No matter what they always seem to be shining brightly. And your smile, it has the power to make anyone feel at ease."

Merida could feel Hiccups hand nervously and awkwardly attach to her waist sending shivers down her spine, making her weak at the knees. She gently clutched his t-shirt.

Hiccup slowly bent his head. He couldn't remembering anything nor could he form a single coherent thought that didn't have to do with Merida in this moment. He's always had the feeling of wanting to be near her, or of wanting to touch her, and her hold all to himself.

But right now there was no way he could muster up enough self-control as to not do any of that. She was close and he couldn't help but be in awe of her presence.

"You're being awfully sweet you know." Merida said in a voice that through Hiccups heart for a loop.

"I keep telling you it's not flattery. Everything about you is breathtaking. From your eyes, to your smile, to your hands…" Hiccup said grabbing onto one of Merida's hands that was on his chest while the other was still on her waist. He moved his head even closer, their mouths not even an inch apart. "All the way to your lips."

In mere seconds Hiccup leaned in far enough to capture Merida's lips. She immediately melted into his touch. The sensation of her lips on his cheek was enough alone to seed him to cloud nine, but this. This was something indescribable.

They were firm yet unbelievably soft as they pressed up against his own tasting faintly of apples. Her hands clutching at his t-shirt which only told him in his mind to _keep going._

They drew away from each other to take a moments breath. He opened his eyes to find Merida's were half opened in a daze.

"Hiccup." She murmured.

With that Hiccup could hear Jack's voice echoing throughout his head.

'… _and if you're really good those several seconds turn into serval minutes…'_

He quickly attached himself to Merida's lips once more kissing her with such a passion she wasn't familiar with. She was surprised by the second kiss, but didn't resist.

He could slowly feel her adjust her hands and move her arms around his neck as the started what could only be called a make out. And to Hiccup's delight it lasted several minutes.

When they finally broke apart they both had smiles plastered on their faces.

"I don't know what you were talking about Hiccup." Merida said playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "That was definitely impressive."

(0.0)

Merida couldn't stop smiling to herself, Hiccups ears were still red even though he was trying to explain some of the different machines. He'd probably realized halfway through that she was only half listening, but he also was saying words just to speak.

He'd began to show her around _The Smithy_ and all the different rooms where they made a variety of products.

"Well lookie there." Came a voice interrupting their tour.

"Gobber!" Hiccup said surprised. "I thought you weren't coming back until later."

"It is later. I've been here for a while."

"I see. Well the customers came on time for the pickup, and I left all the extra paper work on your desk."

"Thank you Hiccup I appreciate it. Now introduce me to your little girlfriend."

Merida felt her cheeks flush at the mention of being referred to as Hiccup's girlfriend. Hiccup also seemed shocked by the sudden title. He looked towards Merida to see her reaction.

She seemed…happy. Hiccup thought he'd take this chance that life had presented to him and cleared his throat.

"This is Merida DunBroch…my girlfriend."

"Hi." Merida said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"Is finally nice to put a face to the name. Hiccup talks a lot about you."

"All good things I hope." Gobber laughed.

"Gobber." Hiccup interjected. "Did you say you've been here for awhile."

"Yes but umm…" Gobber said leaning in to Hiccup's ear. "You two didn't seem too keen on coming up for air anytime soon. I thought it best to leave you alone. Besides it's not every day your with a girl."

"Alright that's enough." Hiccup said with a slight blush pushing Gobber out the door. "We've got to go."

"I mean you seemed to be enjoying yourself Hiccup."

"Goober please." Hiccup begged.

He looked back to see if Merida had heard. Judging by the sudden color on her face, she had. Gobber said a quick good-bye Hiccup shut the door.

"That's Uncle Gobber for you." He laughed nervously. "He's…Well I don't know to be honest…but he's a nice guy."

"I could tell." Merida said smiling. "Should we continue?"

Hiccups face grew bright red.

"I meant the tour." She said placing her hands on her hips with a smug grin.

"I...I knew that. Don't think I'm such a push over that you can have me whenever you want." He smiled.

"Oh really. I'll keep that in mind even though you seemed to be _enjoying yourself_."

Hiccup laughed as he took her hand and headed for another room to show her. It was an amazing feeling being together with her, and he was sure she felt the same. But something in the back of his head, a small inkling, a dark voice kept trying to surface as if to say ' _somethings are too good to be true so enjoy it while it lasts.'_

 **I know its a bit longer than my usual so sorry. (not sorry) I mean why not. :) I hope you guys and gals enjoy. Please review and comment and as always xoxoxoxoxo...xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

"Merida?"

"Yes Maudie." Merida answered.

Merida had just stepped out the shower, hair semi-soaked. Her bright red curls losing a bit of volume and taking on a slightly darker red. She ran her fingers through it, only having her fingers catch when she neared the bottom. Water was the best way to get rid of tangles and deal with her hair sometimes.

"Oh high heavens please don't walk around like that." Maudie said grabbing a towel, draping it over Merida's head.

She was soon consumed by a fluff of white cotton and was made to sit on the floor as Maudie shook her head and tightened the towel around her hair. She was gripping the life out of it trying to absorb all the water.

"Your mother would have a fit if she saw you dripping on the floor."

"I know." She groaned. "I would have gotten to it eventually."

"I'm sure. Just don't let the same thing happen tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"We'll be having guest for dinner."

"Guest?"

"Some of your father's work associates."

"Work associates my ass." Merida muttered shooting up and knocking the towel out of Maudie's hand.

"Watch your mouth young lady." She called after her. But Maudie could only see Merida's red sling around the doorway as she began her hunt.

She ran through the door as fast as she could shouting for her mother to answer. Turning corners and running downstairs. She'd finally seen her mother's silhouette in the kitchen, her hair neatly braided down her back and her dress without a wrinkle. She was looking down at papers containing menu choices. She had laid out them on the counter giving her the perfect image of one of those ladies in the home décor magazines.

"Merida do not shout throughout the house, it isn't ladylike." She said without even looking up.

"Why are they coming to dinner?"

"Why are _who_ coming?"

"You know who?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

Merida took a deep breath, realizing the game her mother was playing right away. She'd get nowhere with her if they were to have a proper english and etiquette lesson right this very minute.

' _Calm down. Breathe. Just go with it'_ Merida was telling herself. Forcing herself to speak through gritted teeth.

"Why…are the Dingwall's, and Macintosh's _and_ MacGuffins' coming to dinner?"

"They are coming to dinner to discuss the final arrangements for the city's annual Celebration Festival. You would know more about it had you not been out every night. Which young lady will have to cease. I've been very lenient in indulging you in your request to spend time with your friends, but young women should be home."

"I still don't see why I'm required to go."

"Merida you know this year it's the police departments turn to run and oversee it, and since your father is the police commissioner we thought it only right to get his best police chiefs, and their families, to help and discuss."

"If that's the case then I don't have to be there."

"Well of course you do."

"Ughhh."

"Now I have been very indulgent with you going out, which young lady seems like almost every night now. I understand that you want to be with your friends, but there is a time for them and a time for family. And this Merida is one of those time."

"Stop saying that, because it is not. It is not a dinner for the family. It's a dinner for you, dad, and dad's work colleagues. I'll take the boys and we'll go enjoy a nice sibling outing and get some burgers."

"Merida." Elinor said firmly. "I believe I already said no."

"Why?" Merida practically yelled. Frustration radiating from her face.

"Think of this as an opportunity to get to talk and get to know those young boys. I think you'll really benefit from becoming friends."

Merida rolled her head back. Here it was. This is what it always came down to.

"Mother for heavens sake I know them. It's not like we've just met. You're always forcing me to hang out with them, _and_ go on dates with them." She said remembering Colin. "Edgar doesn't speak and when he does it's completely unrelated to anything even near the subject plus he's got the attention span of gnat."

"Merida." Elinor warned her tone increasing, but Merida continued regardless.

"Aiden is extremely soft spoken, but that doesn't matter since his accent is extremely thick and his words run together."

"Merida!"

"So talking to them is a waste of my time. And I think you know how I stand with Colin he's a complete jack..."

"Young lady that is enough. You are being rude and you will not speak like that at dinner _tomorrow_." She emphasized.

"I told you I'm not going."

Merida's heart began to beat faster and faster as Elinor's eyes stared deeply into her own, refusing to give in to her position. She wouldn't…couldn't give in, especially not this time. She was adamant in standing her ground.

So she stared back.

They both stared, hoping sooner or later one would give in.

"What's going on here?" came Fergus' voice walking in.

"Fergus please tell your daughter that she _will_ be attending tomorrow's dinner."

Both noticed his face when he himself realized what he had just walked into. The face of someone not wanting to be involved in this particular situation. He considered walking out the door pretending not to have been there at all, but his mistake was making clear eye contact with Elinor's stare. Her prodding nod making obvious what he was going to say.

He was the commander of many, but given the circumstances was unable to disobey his wife. The chief of the household.

"Merida you'll be going."

"But Da…"

"Merida." Fergus spoke firmly. "That's enough there's nothing more to discuss."

Merida let out a grunt of frustration to truly show her dissatisfaction before turning on her heels to stomped back up the stairs. Letting the two hear every step she took before slamming her door.

Elinor let out a sigh.

"I don't understand what the problem is? What makes this time so different? We have had plenty of dinners with the men and their families and she's never been this…this resistant."

"She's not a child anymore, and can see your secret motives as clear as day."

"Excuse me Fergus, but I want our daughter meet a nice boy. Someone from a good family who will treat her right, not some hoodlum."

"I think she's capable of doing such things on her own."

"I beg to differ. Remember that Gaston, he was a playboy who left her upset for months. At least with someone like Colin I know who he is, you know who he is. He comes from a good family, gets a good education, has a good future, and he likes Merida."

"I don't think Merida wants an arranged boyfriend. Besides that kid's to flowy for my taste." Fergus said moving towards the fridge, his hunger getting the best of him.

"Oh not you too."

"What?"

"You're against this also. I don't see what's the problem our parents arranged us when we were around her age. Wouldn't you agree that we've done well?"

"Of course, and I thank every day for it." He said moving to kiss her on the forehead. "But Merida isn't us so maybe you shouldn't pressure her as much."

"I'm not trying to pressure her, I just want what's best for her."

"I know dear. I want her to be happy in life too, for her to find someone who makes her happy just as much as you make me. Things are different for her the times are changing."

"I'm well aware."

"So lets say she meets a young lad who is nice enough, who isn't one of those pretentious sons, maybe he's a simple boy living among the common folk."

"Be serious Fergus."

"You'd give him a chance right?"

"I'd definitely consider meeting him before anything else."

"Well that's a start."

(0.0)

Merida wanted nothing more than today to be tomorrow. She wanted the dinner to be over, she wanted her mother to stop asking for things she wasn't capable of doing, but more importantly she wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

Every time the families came Merida felt as if she was being put out on display. Her hair always had to be pull back and secured, and she had to put on clothes that fit the occasion.

Her mother naturally had already explained to Maudie what Merida was wearing and was not to let her out of her room in anything else otherwise. When she had heard that Merida thought it was the perfect solution for letting her stay in her room, she just be in there in her undies, but Elinor had countered with a very elegant _no horses for three weeks_.

So she'd wear the dress. But she wouldn't like it. She'd slick her hair down. But she wouldn't like it. She'd put on those infuriating heels that pinched her toes. But she wouldn't like it.

However no matter how much she didn't like it, she would not smile. She would not pretend to enjoy being there, because she didn't. If anything she wanted them to realize just how much of a bother they were being.

She looked in the mirror barely able to recognize herself, she didn't look bad. Not at all. She just did not look like herself. She began to ponder and question the look, and wondered if anyone would think she'd look like the regular old Merida. And maybe…If it was something Hiccup would have liked her in.

Merida could feel the corners of her mouth turning upward into a smile when thinking about him.

" _Knowing him he'd probably blush red as an apple and say I'd look good in anything. He'd probably mean it too since he sucks at lying." Merida thought._

Merida closed her eyes and pictured him towering over her. His green eyes beaming down into her blue ones. His hand shaking slightly less as he grabbed hers, he'd been getting more forward and aggressive (in a sense) since their kiss.

Merida opened her eyes stopping her thoughts and starred into the mirror, her hand slowly coming up to touch the place on her lips. She touched them gently remembering the moment she'd shared with Hiccup at _The Smithy._

Her mind had drifted away from everything for a minute, giving her a minute of peace she'd forgotten about because of her mother and this dinner. The moment seemed short lived when got a cold shiver that traveled up her spine causing her to shake.

"Merida some of the guest have arrived." Maudie announced with a knock on her door. "Your mother request you come down and greet them."

"Terrific." She answered dryly.

"Well don't you look nice." Maudie said admiring her, she'd turn to leave when she caught of glimpse of something.

Merida assumed it could have only been the boys since she ran while making 'oh' sound. She was too upset to go investigate so she slowly treaded downstairs dreading whoever was the first to arrive.

"Merida come greet the Dingwall's." she heard again.

"Hey how's it going?" She said with a slight wave of her hand, refusing to look at her mother. She could tell she was giving her the _act like a proper lady_ look.

"Hello there little lady. How are you this evening?" Came Mr. Dingwall's greeting.

"Well I honestly…" Merida was given a stern look from her mother but this one was an _I mean it_ look. "…it's such a pleasure to have you and Edgar joining us tonight. It seems your wife will be missing…all the fun."

"Ah yes she's at home with the flu."

" _I should have said I was sick." Merida thought. "Maybe then I could've gotten out of this sham."_

Merida's thoughts prevented her from hearing the last bit of whatever Mr. Dingwall was saying however now Edgar standing by her. When did he even move she wondered and why wasn't he saying anything.

"Uh...hi."

He didn't answer, and she was fairly sure she was loud enough. Merida slowly backed away to see if he'd noticed. He hadn't and if he did he didn't make it known. She turned around and sought to seek refuge from that part of the house.

She rounded a corner and was almost stampeded by three red headed wild animals, their giggles filling the hallway. Merida watched in a fit of laughter as she saw them run down the halls being chased by Maudie with a bundle of laundry in her arms. Hamish didn't have on a shirt and his shoes were on his hands, Harris did have pants on although he had his underwear on top of his head. They were lace and most likely not his. And Hubert wasn't wearing anything except for his underwear and a pair of socks.

"What's so funny?" She heard her father ask. She didn't have the breath to answer so she just pointed to the _Scooby doo_ like situation happening in the halls. "BOYS!" Fergus shouted joining in on the madness.

Merida slowly walked into the living room drying her eyes with her hands.

" _Leave it to the boys."_

"hillowhughtisgooninmerida."

Merida looked to the left to see someone walk in and join her on the couch.

"Sup Aiden." Merida said guessing that he had said some type of hello.

"Tispruttygud. Ahllbayjunnindefutbilltum, mefadderthiksahshudbaythroughingmahwaitarund."

Although Merida had complained, she probably got along with Aiden the best. She struggled to understand him, but as long as she focused she could decipher what he said.

"I see. I didn't think football was your type of thing. You seemed like the artsy type in my opinion."

"Willyuutritellinmahfadderahlikportri."

"If your dad's making you then he's kind of like my mom in the aspect."

"Wutduyuumeen?" Aiden asked.

Merida didn't have a chance to answer his last question because her least favorite person walked in the room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Merida."

Merida could feel her body become queasy and did her absolute best to submerge the urge to throw up. Now instead of just Aiden and her, the room was occupying 2 more people. One being Edgar who was staring off at the paintings on the wall, and the other one being the owner of an obnoxiously annoying smile.

"Colin we meet again."

"These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Roses. Cool."

Merida took the flowers and held them awkwardly in her hands unsure of what to do with them.

"It's just my way of apologizing for the last time we saw each other. I don't want you to have a bad opinion of me."

"I'm sure." Merida said not believing a word.

"Flowers well Merida isn't that sweet." Said Elinor walking into the room with the other parents. "He seems very considerate maybe you should give him another chance." She added in a whisper.

"Just darling." Came Mrs. Macintosh's voice. "I remember the first time his father got me flowers."

"It's a moment a young lady never forgets." Elinor said reminiscing.

"Is it time to eat yet." Merida said annoyed.

"Dinner…is ready….to be…served." Maudie answered out of breath. "And the boys…are finally dressed."

Everyone walked into the kitchen where the boys had already been seated, fully dressed, and looking dissatisfied with their being captured.

Merida noticed the tired face her father was wearing as he sat at the head of the table. She had planned to sit on the opposite end with the boys, but for some reason when Colin called her name she turned her head to look at him in response.

She really wished she hadn't.

Colin was pulling out a chair for her to sit, one that was right beside him. Her mouth was already forming so the word 'no' could slip out easily, but she caught the eyes of her mother.

" _If that lady was to ever lose her voice I don't think she'd be at a lost. Seeing as how she can speak and have fluent conversations with her eyes." Merida thought._

Merida begrudgingly walked over to the chair and sat down, taking in her surroundings. Colin to her left, Aiden to her right, Edgar right in front of her, and her mother still in full view. Tonight was going to be a long night.

(0.0)

"And get this, the scouts are already scheduled to come to our practices to see me." Colin said proudly.

"Yup my boy is going to be pro. He's got the grades, the athletics, and the looks any girl be lucky to have him."

Merida couldn't believe it. Dessert was over, dinner was suppose to be over, the boys were probably in a sugar coma from all the extra desserts she'd snuck to them under the table, and yet they were still at the table.

" _We'll be discussing the Celebration Festival. Yeah right. That conversation lasted maybe 20 minutes. Luckily we moved onto the topic of 'which son is better', just like last time. Thinking they're so great."_

"You know." Merida started sitting up in her chair. "My friend Flynn has been offered a ton of scholarships already for football. Their looking at our school for more star players just like him. He's gonna take us to the championship as the captain this year."

"Isn't Flynn that young lad apart of that program you help run Elinor, the one for the orphans?" Mr. Macintosh asked.

Elinor didn't look up from her glass and gave him a yes.

"It's good that he's in football, he was such a problem child."

"In and out of the big house that one." Mr. MacGuffin added.

"Well regardless, he's a fantastic player, with an amazing future. And I know for a fact that Blue Ridge can't beat us."

"Not to discourage little lady, but I doubt any team will be able to stand a chance with my son leading the reigns."

"Colin's a fine man indeed, but Aiden's a force to be reckoned with. The boy's pure muscle he's an indispensable asset to the team." Mr. MacGuffin said confidently.

"Ha." Said Mr. Dingwall leaning in. "The team won't be a thing until Edgar tries out next year."

"I'm helping Flynn recruit new players, we've already gotten Jack Frost from the hockey team. Now that guy is use to knocking down guys so a couple of bulls won't make a difference." Merida said proudly.

"Merida there's a huge difference from hockey and football, and I don't think you should be hanging around such ruff characters." Commented Colin.

"I should probably just hang out with you then." She said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly."

"Oh I think you two would make a lovely couple." Sang Mrs. Macintosh. "Didn't you two go on a date?"

"Yes ma'am but I don't we'll have a chance to go out again." She answered.

"Why not?"

"Obviously she has taste." Laughed Mr. Dingwall.

"Maybe she wants someone with a bit more build." Mr. MacGuffin said looking at Aiden.

"Maybe she already has someone." Merida said loud enough for the table to hear "…someone else in mind."

"You do?" asked Mrs. Macintosh. "Who?"

She was intrigued and also offended that someone could best her son, and the fact that Merida would rather choose them. Everyone in fact seemed to be wondering who this _someone_ was.

"He goes to my school that's all." Merida answered. "It's not important."

She was going to tell her parents about Hiccup, but now was not the time.

"Indeed this doesn't seem to be the proper time for conversation. The young ones are already up beyond their bed time." Elinor said getting up. This was the first time she had heard anything about any boy.

Maudie came in to escort the boys to bed and everyone headed to the foyer grabbing coats.

"This guy?" Colin asked coming up behind her. "Be honest what's he have that I don't have, cause I have everything."

"Colin cut the crap, you don't even like me. You know it and I know it."

"That's not true. I find you very attractive." He said getting closer, far too close for her comfort and rubbing her arm with the slight touch of his fingertips. "We could offer a lot to each other."

Merida put her hand on his chest pushing him away.

"I've already got someone, so I don't want your offers."

"That guy from your school." Colin noticed the smug look on her face. "Wait. Wait. It's not that tall gangly pasty pole I saw you with last time. Hatchet?"

"Hiccup." Merida said angrily.

"You're still seeing him?"

"Yes I am and he offers plenty." She said with emphasis.

"Whose offering?" said walking up to them. She had noticed that the two had stayed behind and thought she'd tried urging Merida to give Colin another chance, since he'd seem so interested during dinner.

"Nothing." Merida said bringing her hand to herself.

"When two magnets of opposite sides are placed in a field near one another then their polar sides seem to attract each other. The opposite can be said for magnets with the same polar attractions. Sometimes this can be said for people too." Edgar said popping up.

" _Has he been there the entire time." Everyone thought simultaneously._

Edgar didn't wait for anyone to respond but walked out the door. Confused stares following him out.

"Anyway." Colin said reclaiming the attention on him. "We were talking about Merida and her new boyfriend."

"Oh?" Elinor said interested.

"Yup some kid named Hickory."

"Hiccup!" Merida all but yelled.

"Your dating someone named Hiccup. This is the first I'm hearing about."

"Oh yes." Colin continued. "It's been some time now hasn't it."

"IS that so? I see." Elinor didn't make eye contact but turned to Colin with a smile. "Well Colin thank you again for coming."

"Anytime Mrs. DunBroch I love being in your household. Merida maybe we could get together another time." He said with a slick smile that only Merida seemed to have picked up on.

"I'm sure she'd like that."

Elinor closed the door bidding farewell to all of her guests with a happy homemaker smile and a soft wave as the cars drove off.

She'd turn to Merida, arms folded.

"Who is this Hiccup?"

 **Don don donnnn. Elinor knows about Hiccup, and it came from Colin no less. He's the type who hates to lose, kinda like Merida. Interesting wink wink nudge nudge. Any who I sprinkled in a bit of young Dingwall and MacGuffin. I love them personally. I apologize for typing errors since there's most likely floating around up there but I hope you all enjoy and your comments are always appreciated. xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Elinor fluffed her pillow in her hands before laying down in the bed. She'd positioned it right against the headboard only to pick it up again. This time giving her husband a look.

"Well Fregus?"

"What." He said confused.

"You're not going to say anything about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"Fergus she's been secretly dating someone. She might as well have been lying to us."

"Oh come now Elinor, I don't think that was her intention."

"She made us look like fools in front of our guests."

"Our guests looked like fools to me, so were even." He smirked.

"Be serious. Merida's been seeing someone who could be a conman."

"A teenage conman Elinor."

"Don't give me that, you know it's possible."

"I also know what Merida said. She said he's a nice lad. He's smart and a hard worker, qualities that don't seem too bad." Fergus said sitting up eyeing his wife.

"I had just wished she would have mentioned it before. She doesn't talk to me like she use too."

"Ya mean when she was four." Fergus laughed. "Back then the girl would talk to anyone willing to hear her tell a story."

"No I mean she'd actually tell me things, and we'd talk. Its becoming harder and harder to communicate with her."

"Okay fine. I'll pretend to be Merida and you can talk to me."

"Fergus." Elinor said not in the mood.

"Seriously. Talk to me as if I were, like a dry run. Then later have the real conversation with her. You might find out more."

Elinor thought about it, weighing it on her mind before deciding to go ahead.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad."

Fergus took a deep breath, closing his eyes, getting ready to jump into character. He changed his demeanor and the sound of his deep voice to something more high pitched and girly.

"I don't want to date Macintosh, I want to be free and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the land firing arrows into the sunset."

He looked at his wife smiling satisfied with his portrayal of his daughter, giving her a nod to continue on. Elinor couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the silliness of her husband.

"You're ridiculous."

"Aye but you love me anyway."

"I do." Elinor said climbing into her husband arms.

"And you love Merida just as much if not more. And if I recall you mentioned that you'd at least give him a chance."

"I did and I will _meet_ him."

"Well I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

(0.0)

"Merida? A word?" Elinor said giving a slight knock on the door.

Merida didn't say anything but kept her eyes on the arrows she was cleaning. Something she always did to calm her nerves.

"I wanted to talk to you about your…boyfriend."

"His name is Hiccup."

"Is that his real name?"

"It's Henry."

"Me and your father aren't happy that you kept Henry from us."

"If I had told you…" Merida started but was stopped by the simple hand raise of her mother.

"We understand what it is like to be young, so we would like to meet thing young man and get to know him."

"What? No."

"Merida as your parents we have the right to know what kind of boy he is."

"I told you earlier he was a nice guy. Trust my word and just leave it alone."

"I can't just do that. I was thinking that maybe you'd invite Henry to the Celebration Festival and we could meet him there."

"Huh?"

"I think it's the perfect location that has a happy and comfortable atmosphere…allowing us to really get a feel for his character."

"But Hiccup and I are just starting out don't you think it's a bit soon to meet the parents, especially you and da? Wouldn't it be more _comfortable_ for you to meet him later, much much much later?"

Elinor placed her hands on her hips becoming impatient and slightly frustrated.

"Fine. Merida you will have two choices bring Henry to the Celebration festival so me and your father can meet him _or_ bring him to the house and we will have dinner. Those are choices, make a decision."

"That's not fair."

"Choose."

"Fine. The Festival."

Elinor breathed a sigh of relief, now that the hard part was over. She'd tried to handle it calmly but ended up giving her an ultimatum. Why couldn't Merida understand that she was trying to do what a caring mother should do.

(0.0)

The boys were ecstatic to be at the park. It must have been a life time since they'd been. The sun was shining, there were things to do, and they were completely unsupervised.

Well almost completely, Merida was watching them.

She was becoming something of an enigma to them. Over the past month or so she'd been happy and depressed. Just a while ago she'd walked into the house with a face as red as her hair and now she wasn't even chasing them in the park. She was sitting on a bench lost in thought.

They'd urged her to come and join, but her heart wasn't in it, and a Merida that was like this was upsetting to them. So they would have to lift her spirits, it was practically their job.

They stood looking at each other in their triangle shaped conference meeting mentally discussing all the possible options. Harris was about to say something when a shape caught his eye. It was big to ignore and to interesting to not bring to his brothers' attention.

They all turned with a big smile on their faces. Merida was sure to love this.

(0.0)

" _This is horrible." Merida thought. "Mother wants to meet Hiccup. Damn that Colin, what's his problem. Opening his big mouth. I mean I wanted to introduce him to her, but I wanted to set the terms, now I'm being forced."_

Merida sighed this was not how she had planned things. She was regretting not taking Rapunzel's advice about to her sooner. And to make things worse she wanted it done at the Celebration Festival.

" _But then again that's way better than a one on one dinner at our house. How am I even suppose too ask that kind of question."_

"Hey Hiccup." Merida practiced. "Come meet my folks…..ughh to casual."

"Hey Hiccup. I love for you to meet my parents. My mother really wants to meet you….and that just sounds creepy."

"Hiccup. You. Me. Dinner. My house." She said holding up her thumbs. "I. Sound. And. Look. Stupid."

"Sup Hic…Hic? Goodness just say it normally."

Merida took a deep breath.

"Hi Hiccup…"

"Hi Merida."

Merida nearly jumped out of her clothes when she heard someone greet her back. She turned and saw Hiccup standing there with a smile on his face. Even though she realized it was him

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?"

"Toothless is running around getting rid of some energy."

"Oh." Merida said trying to calm down. "Aren't you afraid of him running off like last time?"

"No I think I've finally explained it to him plus I have this whistle now. When I blow it his suppose too come right to my side in minutes flat."

"I see."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching my brothers. There here…somewhere." She said looking out for them.

"Should they be running around by themselves?" he asked concerned

"If you're worried if something bad might happen I wouldn't worry that much. Anything that's interesting enough to keep their attention out of my sight is…probably in trouble itself….. I should go look for them."

"I'll go with you. I'd really like to meet the _we devils_ " Hiccup said doing his best impression of Merida when she would say it.

Merida could only laugh at his attempt.

"It's more of a ' _wee'._ But you were very close. If it makes you feel better its cute when you try."

"Thanks." He said with a hint of a blush intertwining his fingers with her own. "I think you're cute when you use your Scottish accent."

Merida stopped walking while still holding onto Hiccups hand. She didn't release it causing the moving Hiccup to jerk back a bit.

"Huh?" He said confused by sudden stop his face coming close to Merida's as she leaned in batting her eyes.

"Ye dae, dae ye. Weel Hiccup ah cuid talk lik this a wee bit more...if ye lik."

Hiccup's face went from blushing pink to embarrassed red.

"N..no..I didn't..I..I wasn't..suggesting that." Hiccup tried only to incite Merida into a fit of giggles.

"I'm only kidding Hiccup." Merida said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, which didn't calm him down in the least. "You're really are cute." Merida said with a smile.

"It's my curse." He said with a smile. "But if I may ask why you don't always speak with an accent you were born there right."

"My mother and father are from Scotland originally, they got married young which isn't abnormal in Scotland, and ended up moving here to start a new life."

"How young were they?"

"Uh...around my age I think. They would always travel back to Scotland when they got a chance for holidays and such. While my mother was pregnant with me they were in Scotland and I ended up coming out earlier than expected."

"So you ended up being born in Scotland."

"Yup. But my grandfather ended up getting really sick so my mother ended up staying there for five more years before coming back here."

"What about your dad?"

"He was here."

"While you and your mom were in Scotland?"

"He had a good job, and was doing very very well. So he would come and visit during holidays and such."

"Wow." Hiccup said in disbelief. "That's some kind of long distance relationship, your parents are amazing."

"Even I envy the bond they have with one another. What about your parents?"

"Their also doing the long distance thing. Not five years long of course. Right now my mom's in Indonesia, she studies exotic animals making sure their safe and they don't go extinct. Actually…" Hiccup said taking out his phone. "She sent me this picture a few days ago."

Merida took a look at the photo. Seeing a huge scaly creature on all fours, its tail curled around its body. She also saw a woman with a huge smile and braids crouching nearby unable to contain her excitement.

"Is that a giant lizard?"

"It's called a komodo dragon. She's obsessed with them right now."

"A dragon? Those things exist?" Merida said excited.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the kind of animals that around today." He smiled.

"You have her eyes."

"Most people say I take after her rather than my dad. She's only been gone a couple months, should be back in a few weeks."

"She travels a lot?"

"Not as much as you think. But we're not apart that much sometimes I'll go with her, sometimes my dad, and sometimes we'll go as a family."

"Your dad must miss her like crazy?"

"I think he does. He's not one to show his emotions about that type of thing. But I do know he's a lot more enjoyable when she's home."

"I can understand that. My mom's a lot easier to deal with when my father's there."

"This is first time you've ever brought up your mother. I've heard you mention your dad a couple of times, and you're always talking about your brothers. What kind a person is Mrs. DunBroch?" He asked innocently.

Merida was about to answer, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She really didn't hope it was what she thought it was. Since what she thought it was her brothers riding a bear.

"You've got to be kidding me. What are they doing?" Merida said aloud with regard to Hiccup.

"What are who doing?" Hiccup asked looking around until he noticed what she saw. "Is that Toothless?"

"And those would be my brothers."

The boys happily trotted up to their sister beaming with satisfaction. Their faces saying it all ' _look at what we caught'_.

She had wanted to be angry so they would know that this was not something they could do. But her resolve broke when she heard Hiccup stifle a laugh.

"Looks like toothless has found some new friends." Hiccup laughed aloud now that Merida had joined in.

Toothless was just happy to be in the company of his owner, and to see Merida again. He had thought he had found three tiny Merida's but now the real one was standing in front of him.

"Get off of him ya wee devils. He isn't a toy."

The boys did as they were told, pleased to see her in a better mood.

"It's okay he seems to be enjoying the attention. Aren't you bud?" he said rubbing his head.

The three boys watched the boy, he was new. They were almost positive they'd never seen him before.

"Boys this is Hiccup." Merida answered.

 _Hiccup._

"Hiccup. These are my brothers Hamish, Hubert, and Harris." Merida said placing her hand respectively on their heads introducing them.

 _Hiccup._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hamish, Hubert, and Harris." He said more to himself than to them trying to remember if he'd be able to tell them apart even when they weren't always standing in that order.

 _Hiccup._ The boys were positive that they had heard that name before. _Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup_ was the name of the boy who hurt their sister.

' _Who needs Hiccup anyway?',_ they remembered her saying, and this was that Hiccup. Who else would have that name? Who else would have that name and the guts to make Merida that upset, it was none other than this guy right in front of them. A guy who didn't deserve to be there, standing by their sister.

The boys abruptly walked away from the two, they'd handle this.

"Sorry about them." Merida said confused. "They're normal more friendly and easy going."

"Maybe I did something." He said rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it. They'll find something else to keep their attention I'm sure. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay, but it's more of an ask."

"Well than ask me anything." Hiccup smiled.

Whatever Merida wanted to ask Hiccup could tell she was nervous. He carefully took her hand once more trying to put her at ease. Showing her that whatever it was he was there for her.

"You know the Celebration Festival coming up?"

"Did you want to go?"

"Yes. I do. Are you going?"

"Is this your way of asking me out?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Because I thought we already went through that phase of our relationship, not that I'm not liking it."

"I guess I am, but that's not really what I wanted to ask."

Hiccup started to ask what she had really wanted but the force of a small object had hit him in the back of the head. He immediately placed his hand to rub the sore spot turning around in the direction it had come from behind him. But saw nothing.

"Ow. What was that?"

"What wrong?"

"I think I was hit in the head."

"By?"

Hiccup started looking around and noticed the only thing it could be. He bent down picking up an acorn, but shot up with an urgency when he felt the same pain hit him in his butt.

"Ouch." He screeched placing his hands over his bottom.

"Again? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup said, once again not seeing anything. "It's probably nothing. What were you going to ask me?"

"The Celebration Festival's coming up and I thought…"

 _Hit._

"… _Ow. Seriously."_ Hiccup thought ignoring the pain that had hit his leg.

"Since anyone and everyone will be there, and it's a festive occasion…"

 _Hit._

" _Oh come on."_ Hiccup thought as shot at the back of his neck.

"We've been dating and my parents are interested in meeting you. So I thought I'd introduce them to you as my boyfriend."

 _Hit._

"Give me a break." Hiccup shouted fed up with the constant attacks.

"What?" Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup turned to see Merida making a very mad and confused face. She had obviously thought he was talking to her when she had ask if he'd meet her parents.

" _Wait. She wants me to meet her parents. She wants to introduce them to me…..And I just said give me break."_

Hiccups eyes widened at his mistake.

"No. No. Nononononono. I was not talking to you. I would never say that. It's just something or someone keeps throwing acorns at my back."

Merida eyes slightly adjusted down to see all the acorns surrounded behind him from bouncing off his body. She then noticed three curly red heads bobbing up and down behind a bush.

"BOYS!" She shouted startling them and Hiccup. "Come here right now."

The boys sullenly walked towards her, hands behind their back. Merida placed her hands on her hips, taping her foot.

"Did you throw acorns at Hiccup?"

The three refused to meet her eyes. It's not like the really did anything wrong, he hurt their sister so they hit him with acorns. It wasn't even a fair trade, he was getting off easy.

"Boys." Merida egged. They nodded their heads reluctantly. "Show me your hands."

Hiccup watched as the boys held out a stick and rubber band fashioned as a slingshot.

"Now apologize."

The boys walked over to Hiccup handing him their slingshots. Hiccup confused, and a little scared took the slingshots.

"Sorry Hiccup that's probably the best you'll get out of them."

"Don't worry about it really."

"Boys go wait for me by the car." She demanded with a point of her finger. They didn't argue but followed the instructions.

Merida turned her attention back to Hiccup.

"I'm really sorry about them."

"Seriously Merida don't worry about it. They're probably just worried about some strange guy hanging out with their sister."

"Great. Just want I needed. I really thought they'd take to you."

"I'm sure they will. They might need time to get use to me. I'm sure I can at least impress your parents or get them to not throw acorns at me." He said with a soft smile.

"So you'll meet them?"

"Well of course."

Hiccup didn't have time to relish in the smile that was on Merida's face. In a moments time her arms were wrapped around his neck enveloping him in a hug.

"Thanks Hiccup." She said in his ear.

She slowly pulled away not completely releasing her arms. After locking eyes Merida soon found his lips with her own catching him in a quick kiss.

"No problem." He squeaked out.

"I should get going but I'll call you later." Merida said as she backed away.

Hiccup eyes followed her as she walked to her car and noticed he too was being watched by the triplets. He offered a friendly goodbye with a wave of his hand in an attempt to get on their good side.

He then watch as they simultaneously drew their fingers across their throats then acted out a dramatic death by falling on the floor, their hands reaching out as if they were grasping for air.

He was snapped out of their rendition of his life to come when Toothless walked up beside him.

"And where you while I was getting my butt handed to me by three grade school kids. They might really kill me."

Toothless uninterested turned and headed for the truck ready to leave.

"Thanks for your concern as always." Hiccup said walking with him. "Although they did a pretty good job with the slingshots."

(0.0)

"Hey Hiccup, ready to go?" Jack said walking towards him.

"All good. How was football conditioning?"

"I had fun and Flynn's a pretty cool dude. Are you sure you're not interested in coming out?"

"I'm perfectly happy watching from the sidelines."

"You and Merida both I suppose. You know Rapunzel is still trying to rope her into cheerleading."

"Whenever she doesn't have archery practice she's in the shop classroom with me trying to avoid her."

"Alone time with the girlfriend. Must be nice?" Jack said nudging him with his elbow.

"She's sorta been frantically briefing me on her parents, since she wants the meeting to go well."

"I can understand that. If the parents don't approve then the relationships done."

"You'd think she'd break up with me because her parents don't like me?"

"It's definitely something to consider. Flynn says her parents are really old fashioned."

"I figured as much, and since when did you and Flynn become best bros."

"The football field is a bonding experience, which is why I keep asking you to come."

"No thanks besides I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"Stop being paranoid."

"Am I? I get the feeling that he's giving me a skeptical look over whenever we're together."

"You just need to get to know him."

"Becoming friends with Flynn can wait. I think I should focus on winning the DunBroch's over, all of them."

"Body still sore from the acorns?" He snickered.

"Hilarious. But they were like little ninjas. I couldn't seem them coming, and the slingshot was pretty creative once I got a second look at it. They'd shaved down part of the twig so that the acorn would travel a greater distance when the rubber band was pulled. Which actually gives me a great idea to when them over those little geniuses."

"Evil little geniuses." Jack mumbled. "Listen I know you would love to discuss their building technique but they're not the main focus. The Celebration Festival's not far away."

"Right. I've got to be the best me and impress them, so they'll approve of our relationship."

"Just be yourself. Your regular artsy machine crazed dog loving straight "A" student being self." He joked.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh along at Jack's effort to cheer him on. He was never one to go the Celebration Festival, and this would be his first one in a long time. This would also be the first time he would be meeting the parents of a girlfriend, so his whole being was filled with nervousness.

But he was determined to succeed.

Merida was dedicated enough in their relationship to introduce him to her parents. Although he had introduced her to Gobber, that was an accident and this seemed to be a bigger milestone. The happiness in Merida's face when he had agreed to go was edged into mind forever.

He would not let her down. Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch were going to love him.

(0.0)

Merida sunk into the empty seat across from Rapunzel and Flynn. After archery practice, and cheerleading practice, and football conditioning the three needed a break from everything to just relax. And Merida needed to relax. Things were running loose and she couldn't control it. So there was no better place than being beside her friends.

"I think you're worrying about nothing." Rapunzel said sipping her smoothie. "I think your mom is going to love him."

"What do you think Flynn?"

"I think he's weird." Flynn said nonchalantly before getting a glance at Rapunzel, then he changed his posture. "I mean hear me out, the guys a bit of a shadow chaser."

"A shadow chaser?" Merida asked.

"You know, someone who's always in the background never joining in, keeps off the grid."

"You mean a loner." Punzie added.

"Exactly shadow chaser."

"Oh Eugene cut it out. Stop acting out you're just mad since Merida went and got a boyfriend while you were gone and you're taking it out on poor Hiccup."

"I'm not mad cause I don't care. All I'm saying is I want to have a more careful look at this dude. Examine his character."

"Sounds like ya care to me." Rapunzel said taking another sip.

"You sound like my mother." Merida said running her hands through her hair, leaning all the way back into the booth.

"Merida don't listen him. Hiccup's not the typical guy you would usual go for we can all see that, _but_. And you listen to this _but_ , you too Eugene. _But_ you like him even more. You like him because he's not typical or the norm. And if you like him and he makes you happy, super happy in fact, then how could we…" She said looking at Flynn. "…and your parents not love him."

"You think they'll like him. You think my mum will like Hiccup even if he's not a MacGuffin or Dingwall or a Macintosh?"

"Macintosh?" Flynn scuffed. "How could she not like anyone more than a Colin Macintosh."

"I'm sure she will." Rapunzel smiled.

"Thanks Punzie. I needed to hear that, and thanks Flynn for…being honest and worried."

"Anytime." They both chimed.

"Besides." Flynn began to add. "You're telling him everything he needs to know, so there's no way anything could go wrong."

They both noticed how Merida's eyes seem to dart to the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"Merida. What exactly haven't you told him yet." Rapunzel asked.

 **O.o Cliffhanger. Yes my lovelies cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the Celebration Festival so look forward to it. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment. xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Celebration Festival Chapter was to long so I had chop chop chop it in half. So enjoy. P.S I I don't own anything, I wish I did, that would be awesome am I right.**

"Boys. Come now it is time to leave." Elinor called.

She had planned to leave early to make sure that everything and everyone was set in their places. She'd walk through the grounds surveying and checking to see if the stands, the vendors, and the entertainment were properly set up. It didn't matter if she had been there the day before, and the day before that, and every day of last week prior to that day.

This year it was the police departments turn, and although everyone in the city knew that theoretically it was the job of the police men they also knew she would be the one to pull it off.

Elinor DunBroch was a lady known throughout the cities upper elite, not only as the police commissioner's wife, but as a woman of a certain degree of class and elegance. This project was only a small amount of what she did in the community and she had devoted all her time into making sure everyone would enjoy it.

The check list she was mentally going over was stopped by the gasping voice of Maudie.

"Madam."

She was trying to compose herself since she was once again out of breath. She extended her hand out on the frame of the doorway as the other rested on her chest.

She heard screams and laughter coming from the opposite direction.

Their calling card.

She immediately braced herself against the wall as to not get trampled by the three happy and bouncy boys.

"The boys are dressed and ready to go." Maudie said regaining herself.

"Thank you Maudie. I do appreciate all you do. I know the boys have been a hand full while I've been preparing for the festival."

"Oh think nothing of it. I love them as if they were my own. I just wish they didn't have so much energy, it is all after all only is six in the morning. Most kids are usually groggy."

"Not my boys." Elinor said giving them a kiss on their foreheads, handing them a plate for an early morning breakfast. "They're not ones for lying about. No…all of my kids are full of spirit."

"I hope they run out of…spirit at the festival." Maudie chuckled.

"They'll be able to play to their hearts content. After Fergus gets there I'll be sure to take them off your hands. You should be able to enjoy the festival in peace."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm also a bit curious to see…well…um…to see"

"See Merida's ' _boyfriend'_. I think we all are. I for one am very interested in meeting him."

(0.0)

Hiccup stood in front of his bedroom mirror like he had before the past few days. He stood up straight looking himself square in the eyes, taking a deep breath. The words ' _you can do this'_ replaying over and over in his head.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch. I'm Hiccup thanks for letting me date your daughter." He said extending out his hand, and then immediately regretted.

"Thanks for letting me date your daughter." He repeated in agony running his hands through his hair. "Who says that? And Hiccup. What parents would want their daughter dating a guy named Hiccup."

*BARK*

Hiccup turned around in the direction of his of bed where Toothless was lying. His tail curled around his body, his tongue hanging out his mouth from his heavy breathing without any troubles, content at being content. Except Hiccup, his best friend, was worrying himself in his own thoughts pacing the room. He was positive the change in behavior was due to Merida it was probably nearing human heat season he figured. So every now and then he'd let out a loud bark to bring him back to his senses and calm him down.

"You're right bud I can do this. Now is not the time to be nervous," Hiccup said taking a deep breath again returning to the mirror. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch its…a pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry Haddock." He said becoming more confident. "Okay that's a lot better."

Toothless watched as Hiccup repeated the same bunch of words again and again to his reflection. When he finally gave sign to stopping he began rummaging through his closet and drawers. He was tossing aside shirts and pants alike scattering the room in clutter.

Well adding to the clutter.

Hiccup was so absorbed in his performance he paid no attention to the creaking sound of his door.

*bark*

"You're right bud a tie is too much." He said throwing it to the side. "Maybe this'll work." He said holding up a shirt against his body.

"Really man." Came a familiar snicker. "A tuxedo t-shirt. Already thinking marriage."

Hiccup turned around to see Jack sitting on his bed with Toothless.

"You just float through doors without knocking don't you?" Hiccup said not shocked.

"It's not like I came in unannounced, Toothless greeted me."

"Toothless is not your doorbell…"

"Your front door was unlocked." Jack commented.

"That is not the point." Hiccup sighed.

"No the point is you were gonna wear a tuxedo shirt when your suppose to be meeting Merida's traditional mom and dad. Which issue do you want to focus on?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup looked at and decided with the latter.

"I thought they might find the humor in it." He shrugged.

"Part of me really really wants to see you meet her parents in that shirt." Jack said closing his eyes as if he could just picture the moment that would make him laugh for the years to come. But then he opened his eyes realizing just how hopeless Hiccup looked standing before him.

"…but the part of me that's your friend recommends you don't. Now go put on a regular shirt and jacket." Jack turned his head to Toothless as Hiccup went to go change. "What will we do with him?"

*bark*

"Better?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Much. Not as funny but this probably isn't the situation for a few good laughs."

"Actually Merida said her dad has a pretty good sense of humor."

"Okay good. Dad's got a funny side, what else? Let's just run through everything like a quick reminder."

"Well he's a police officer and he likes hunting."

"Whoa. Crap. You got super unlucky. A cop with a sense of humor who likes to shoot things. I can see you on the mantle now."

"Dude that is not funny."

"Sorry." Jack said. He wasn't helping and he could tell Hiccup was becoming worse. "Don't let that stop you. He's probably gonna be the tougher of the two so my advice is to get on the mom's good side. What's she like?"

"She said her mother is an avid reader. She loves history and culture…"

"There's something you could talk about."

"…and she likes horses just like Merida. She mentioned that she works with horses in like a barn."

"You mean at a ranch."

"I guess so. Oh and she does a lot of charity work."

"Excellent. So from the sound of it the moms your ticket it. So I would try to impress her then maybe he'll come along later."

"Alright. Thanks Jack I really appreciate it. I'm starting to feel a little better about this. I don't know if you noticed but my nerves were getting to me."

"Hadn't picked up on it." He said sarcastically. "But for you its nothing. I'll probably be watching from the sidelines anyway. I'm planning to meet some friends. What time do you meet with Merida."

"…Um...8:30 near the ticket booths."

"You know its 8:20 right."

"NO! No I did not know that." Hiccup said in a panic. He quickly shot out the door without a second thought.

*bark*

After hearing the sound of Toothless' bark Hiccup turned around on his heels back into the room.

"Thanks bud." He said grabbing his keys, jacket and a bag. "Jack lock up for me."

"Wait what's the bag for?"

"Surprise, no time to explain. Thank You again."

Jack silently patted Toothless on the head as he heard the front door slam shut and then the faint sound of Hiccup starting his truck.

"Lock up? He knows I don't live here right?" He said looking at Toothless.

*bark*

"You're right." He said with a sigh. "Let's go check the fridge snacks."

Late. He was late. He probably had good reasons for being late, and she had been late many times to their dates, but this was different.

Merida was uncharacteristically nervous. She did want more than anything for Hiccup to meet her parents. More importantly her mother. She'd lived with the woman all her life, and they were complete opposites. Her likes were Merida's hates and her loves made Merida cringe. She knew the buttons to push and the ones she had marked danger from many past experiences.

Hiccup, the guy she was falling for more and more, with each passing phrase, each smile, touch, and glance, that Hiccup was probably something her would not approve of. After all they were opposites.

She wanted them to meet of course, but she wanted it to be in a fixed setting, that was a sure fire way that would have her mother like him. But that wasn't happening she was just glad that she was running around more concerned about the festival than her.

"Merida." Hiccup said running up to her out of breath.

"Hey you. I thought you stood me up."

"Never." Hiccup said smiling looking down into her eyes.

"Must have been important. Let me guess…" She said tapping her chin. "…new gadget."

"Something like that."

"Well I'm glad you could make it." She said taking his hand with a bright smile.

" _Heavens I want to kiss her." Hiccup thought. "But we're in public, and her parents might be around. Crap her parents."_

Hiccup quickly let go of her hand looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing. Nothing just…um…"

"My folks aren't here."

"Oh." He said in a sigh of relief.

"I mean my mom is, but my dad's coming later."

"Great. Let's go meet up with her."

"NO!"

Hiccup starred at Merida, and she quickly tried to back track her outburst.

"I want you to meet them both together, my mom and my dad at the same time."

"Are...are…you sure? Because I wouldn't mind."

"Positive."

" _If da is here then he could run interference in case mom gets into a mood and won't listen." Merida thought._

"Besides she's busy with the festival."

"That's right, she helped organize. Don't they have different groups within the community put it together? Who was in charge this year?"

Merida's heart froze. Her mind began to put her conversation with Rapunzel and Flynn on instant replay of the weeks before.

 **Flashback**

" **Besides." Flynn began to add. "You're telling him everything he needs to know, so there's no way anything can go wrong."**

 **They both noticed how Merida's eyes seem to dart to the ground refusing to make eye contact.**

" **Merida what exactly haven't you told him yet." Rapunzel asked.**

" **Nothing. I mean I told him the basics. Topics to talk about, issues to avoid, hobbies and the likes."**

" **Well that's dandy, but what did you leave out? Or better yet what did you gloss over?" asked Flynn.**

" **Nothing to important. I told him my dad was a police officer."**

" **Does he even count as a police officer?" asked Flynn skeptical.**

" **You didn't tell him he was the Police Commissioner?" asked Rapunzel. "Why?"**

" **It's not like I left it out on purpose. It's just when people find out they treat me like I'm some princess. And I didn't want him to see me that way."**

" **You a princess? Ha." Flynn said.**

" **Flynn you completely stopped hanging out with me when you found out."**

" **Not because I think you're some princess. I'm just not good with authority." He said with a sly smile. "But I guess I see your point."**

" **Well I don't." Rapunzel snapped. "I for one think Hiccup would understand."**

" **Not when he finds out about the horse ranch." She mumbled.**

" **Merida." Rapunzel said dragging out her name.**

" **Wow red, how'd you manage to keep 200 acres a secret?"**

" **It's not a secret."**

" **Definitely not the truth." Rapunzel said staring her in the eye. "So your family owns a little horse ranch in the upper state."**

" **Little my ass. It might as well sit on money." Flynn exclaimed. "Punzie I love you sheer optimism but in the world of the common folk, that much land is a mind blower. Heck she might not act like a princess but she sure as hell lives like one."**

" **Language." Rapunzel raising and eye.**

" **Look if she can't tell him the truth maybe he doesn't deserve to know."**

" **No, when you enter a relationship and you want it to work you have to be honest and forthcoming with your partner."**

" **I'm not saying I don't agree with that. All I'm saying is that maybe he's not the person who she wants to share secrets with."**

" **Yes he is, they're perfect. She's just scared and nervous because she likes him so much."**

" **Or maybe she's realizing that maybe she doesn't have those kinds of feelings."**

" **No she's…."**

" **SHE'S RIGHT HERE." Merida screamed. She immediately had calm herself down, since she saw people were starring and whispering. "I like Hiccup and he's the first guy to treat me like I'm special and not because he had some hidden agenda or because he knew who my parents were. And I will tell him the whole truth, and if he can't accept it or treats me different because of it then maybe I judged him wrong."**

 **Flashback End**

"Merida are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"I'm good. Lost in thought is all."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Horses." Merida said plain and simple.

"Horses?" Hiccup said skeptical.

"There's a petty zoo area…I think we should check that out first."

"Isn't that mostly for the younger kids?"

"Not exclusively, besides I really want to see the horses."

Merida slowly walked towards Hiccup, slightly leaning her weight into him. She needed to get him over there, and past experience had shown that Hiccup was weak to physical contact. Plus the face he made when she brushed up against him made her own heart flutter.

She wanted to be completely honest with him.

"Please Hiccup."

"…."  
"Hiccup?"

"…O..kay" Hiccup answered going bright red.

"Hiccup your absolutely adorable. It's one of the things I like about you."

"You found one quality in the sea of my sheer awesomeness." He said smiling.

"You're also really humble." She said laughing.

The two of them walked hand in hand to the horses, Merida looking out for her mother and Hiccup looking out for a man who resembled Merida.

As the two started to walk along throughout the crowds of the festival it was becoming clearer just how popular Merida was. Almost everyone was calling her name and smiling in her direction. The added attention caused Hiccup to unknowing let go of Merida's hand but she of course had noticed.

With the sight of the horses in view Merida had less than thirty steps to make her final decision and her mind was a mess.

" _Hiccup is not like the other guys. He's not the type to avoid me because of who I am, and he's definitely not someone who would use me because of who my parents are. He's different and funny and also kind and sweet. He won't be scared off by my mom because he's also strong. But most importantly he likes me for me."_

"There's actually a lot more teens here than I expected." She heard Hiccup say suddenly.

"…uh..oh yeah. You'd be surprised how many hang out at the ranch too."

"The one where your mom works at."

"Well…yeah."

"Why the pause?"

"I wouldn't use the term work." Merida said trying to ease into the conversation.

"Then what would you….ow." Hiccup said as a small object hit the back of his head. The sensation had become all too familiar to him since he'd been pelted at the park. "I think your brothers are here."

"Sorry. But you've got to admit there aim is spot on." She said with a small smile. They both turned their heads looking for the red pillows tops of curls.

"Here are the little rascals." Came a loud husky voice.

Merida and Hiccup looked in the opposite direction to see Gobber emerge from the crowd holding on and gripping three red headed boys.

"Saw them trying to escape form the scene."

"Gobber?" Hiccup said surprised. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Good thing I did. Me and your dad taught you how to defend yourself in case of some trouble, who knew ya be picked on by kindergarteners."

"He's joking." Hiccup said quickly to Merida.

"Duh, Hiccup. Thanks for rounding them up Gobber."

"Happy to be of service."

"Actually I'm happy their here, I've got something for them."

The triplets who were trying to sneak off during the chatting stopped at the sound of them receiving something. They all looked toward Hiccup with side eyes as he pulled off his bag.

Hiccup took a knee so he was level with them and handed each of them a finely crafted slingshot.

The boys looked completely surprised that he would give them that of all things.

Strange, they all thought.

They examined the toy from top to bottom, surely something was wrong here. After all this guy had the gall to make their sister sad and depressed, and they had chucked acorns at his head. He wouldn't just give them a gift. Harris eyed the boy looking him dead in the eyes for any hint of deception.

He was snapped out of his death glare when Hamish nudged his elbow, pointing out one detail in particular.

Harris looked at the handle of the slingshot and saw in red writing, was his name. He looked over and saw that Hamish's said his in blue, and Hubert said his in green.

"He spent and hours and hours on those you know." Commented Gobber. "Said he was inspired."

"Wow boys, those are really cool. What do you say to Hiccup?" Merida crunching down beside them.

"They don't need to say anything. I'm the one who piggy backed off their idea." Hiccup said nervously.

The boys quickly turned into a small huddle and in a couple of seconds Harris stepped forward and gave Hiccup a smile and a few pats on the head.

"Your welcome." Hiccup mentioned happily.

"I knew they'd take to you." Merida smiled.

The boys were eager to test out their new toys, but the shrill shouts of a woman made them instantly hide them behind their backs.

"There you boys are." Came her huffing voice once she got closer. "I've told you numerous times not to run off on your own."

"Maudie?"

"Merida? Dearie I've see you've caught the boys." Maudie turned her attention to young man standing to her left. "And who is this lad?" She asked already knowing.

"Maudie this Hiccup my boyfriend."

"I see nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"You too. How do you know Merida?"

"I'm the nanny."

"..Nanny? You have a nanny?" He asked her.

"Had. I had a nanny. Now she's the nanny for the boys."

"MMhhh." The two heard Gobber clear his throat.

"Oh…um… this is my uncle Gobber."

"It's nice to meet you Gobber."

"You as well ma'am."

"Merida." Maudie said turning to her. "I'd love to stay and chat but I should go before the boys sneak off to far. It was a pleasure to meet you uhhh Hiccup. I hope we have a chance to meet again."

"So do I."

"Miss Maudie. I'd be happy to help you keep an on the boys." Gobber offered.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"No trouble. This way we've lessened their odds against you. Now it'll be 2 against 3 instead of one."

"Well Mr. Gobber..."

"Please just Gobber."

"Well _Gobber_ , I do appreciate that."

Hiccup and Merida watched as the two adults walked off side by side in the direction the boys were headed. Who were off to strike terror with their new toys.

"Wow. Ya think Gobber's getting a thing for Maudie?" Merida asked excitedly.

"Maybe. Never seen him have a thing for anyone to be honest. Uh…so Merida." Hiccup said trying to regain her attention.

"Yeah."

"Since when did you have a nanny?"

"Since forever I guess. And Maudie's not really a nanny. She's more family than anything."

"That's still something though. You've never mentioned her."

"She never really came up till now. Actually while were near the subject. I'd be happy to tell you about her and my mother _working._ "

"What is there to tell?"

"Okay well the thing is…

" _Merida."_

Merida stopped in her words since the person calling her name was not the person in front of her. She turned her attention to see someone in a blue sports Letterman jacket, with the insignia of the Blue Bulls.

" _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. F… Of all the people in this whole entire world, why would the heavens think that Colin would be a wise choice? Why do the odds seem stacked against me?"_

 **I know this took me like a while to put up but exams + work + binge watching Korean tv dramas are a serious mental and emotional drain. :) But I hope you liked so comment and let me know the feels. xoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Guess who's back, back again. Spicey's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back,** **Guess who's back,** **Guess who's back, Nananana" Sorry couldn't resist my inner Slim Shady. lol. Enjoy.**

"What are you doing here Colin?" Merida asked annoyed.

"I was just walking around and I saw that beautiful mane of yours and thought I'd pop over and say hey making my presence known. You here by yourself?"

"I'm obviously here with someone."

Hiccup awkwardly held up his hand to say hello even though he was not the least bit happy he was there. He was a wreak as it was, and this guy showing up didn't help. It never did.

"Oh Herring. Didn't see you there."

"It's Hiccup."

"Oh right." Colin said laughing. "For some reason it's not memorable."

The air went silent as Colin walked seemed to start walking away. Merida and Hiccup both looked at each other in hopes that that was his big exit. As unglamorous as it was, but it was never simple with Colin. He did just walk away to leave.

He made his way over to the fence the kept the horses in and he propped his foot up while leaning against it.

"For the love of…Colin what do you want?" Merida said beginning to lose her temper. "I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah I saw you near the horses and it just took me back. Our families always went riding on the ranch during the summer." He said ignoring her.

"You've been to the ranch together?" Hiccup asked feeling a little heartbroken.

He'd known they had went out before, but he didn't know their relationship went beyond that.

"Colin _want_ do you want!" Merida said angrily.

"You haven't been yet. Well…that doesn't surprise me after all…"

"Colin! Me and Hiccup were in the middle of something. So leave."

"My bad. Didn't realize I was interrupting. Just thought I'd come over and give you a sneak peek at the greatest player to befall you." He said showing of jacket that was detailed with royal blue, white and silver. "They just came in. Oh Hector you probably wouldn't know but this is a lettermen jacket. There usually given to football players or any sports player."

"I know what is." Hiccup said annoyed.

"Didn't think the chess club gave out lettermens. No offense dude. I mean your jacket is….interesting. With your sewn on initials and all.

"Colin…" Merida said her mouth practically fuming.

"Okay Merida I'm leaving. I'll catch you later. Nice meeting you Hugo, Merida call me and tell your mom I said hi." He said as brushed beside her, going about his way.

When he was finally gone, Hiccup was left feeling horrible. He'd thought that since they had officially become official he'd be able hold his held up high as Merida's boyfriend. But he still felt like…a loser whenever that guy appeared or when any guy from Merida's past appeared. It made him like he wasn't good enough.

"What a bastard." She mumbled. "Hiccup I'm sorry about him. Forget he even popped up. Lets just get back too…"

"I didn't know your families were so close or that two were even that close. You even hanged out at the ranch…during the summers…. together. You didn't mention that."

"That was something my mother put together, so it's not like I had a choice in not going."

"Pretty friendly for an ex is all."

"He's not an ex. I've known him since I was little and we went on one date _is all._ So can we drop it?"

"Sure. Let's not talk about it. Consider it dropped."

They both thought to end the conversation there was a little odd, but since neither of them made an effort to ease the mood they continued on little annoyed. They watched the horses in dead silence as the mood turned sour.

Hiccup thought about apologizing, he didn't like being upset or mad and he certainly didn't like it when Merida was. But Hiccup was starting to feel like his existence came second to her and that Colin was occupying most of her thoughts. After all they had known each other longer.

If this was how the day was going he didn't like, he wanted them to pick up where they started off.

"Hey Merida…" Hiccup said turning in her direction, but he was surprised to see her not right beside him. He had entered his own little world while Merida had ventured a few steps away to take a phone call.

From where he was it want too hard to make out what she was saying or who she was talking too. Hiccup noticed a vendor sign not too far away from them and thought of a good way to improve the day. He motioned to Merida that he would be right back as he left for the stand leaving her to her call.

"Yes mother." She groaned.

"Merida." Came Elinor's voice. "Your father will be here in an hours time. I'm going to meet Maudie and get the boys, so we can all meet Henry. Please be ready to meet us near the stage."

"Yeah okay sure."

"Merida."

She covered the phone and let out a sigh.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to be there. See ya in a bit." Merida said quickly hanging up.

Merida hung up the phone feeling even worse than before. Hiccup was clearly down from meeting Colin as was anyone. And this was no situation she could tell him the truth in. She needed to do something. Something uplifting.

She then noticed Hiccup walking away to get something. Any other time she would have automatically walked in his direction, but she needed to cool down. Between Colin and her mother, she was getting a serious migraine.

She closed her eyes and took in the air trying to come to a clear state of mind. She had had maybe ten minutes of collected herself when she heard Hiccups footsteps.

"They're selling candy apples." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"I went and got us some."

"Oh. Did that clear your head?"

"I didn't mean to rude, but when I see him and you I'm just reminded of how different I am from your world. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. And yeah you and I might not be one of the same but that's why I like you so much. Me and Colin grew up together I've known him for years."

"And I know there's nothing between you and him. But he just…just…"

"Just makes you want to punch him in the face."

He silently nodded looking at the small smirk playing on her face. He stood up and slid his jacket off placing in on Merida's on shoulders.

'I know it's not a letterman, but…"

"It's perfect Hiccup. You shouldn't let him get to you. Not like I'm one to talk though. Colin loves to talk a big game, but he's about as tough as pillow. In terms of personality he doesn't even come close to you. You're more charming and you're kinder, sweeter and funnier. There's no competition, you win hands down."

"I'm only a winner because I have someone like you by my side."

Hiccup didn't have time to say anything else, in a flash he saw Merida's hand reach up and grab his face pulling it close to hers. She captured his lips in a kiss moving them passionately against his own. Almost knocking him off his balance. When she finally pulled away she unknowingly was wearing a seductive face, prompting Hiccup to lean for another quick kiss.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get use that." Hiccup commented. "I guess you're good now."

Merida didn't know how to respond since she knew her face was probably beet red. She slid her arms into the jacket pulling the jacket close to her.

"Merida!" Came a sing-songy voice from not to far.

"Rapunzel, hey. And you're with Flynn and Jack. Hey guys."

"Sup Red." Flynn said as Jack gave wave.

"Hiccup I hope you don't mind but I'll be borrowing Merida for a couple of minutes." Rapunzel said already giving her a slight push.

"Sure. Borrow away."

Rapunzel ushered Merida away from the boys while Flynn shouted for her to bring him some cotton candy.

"What's with you?" Merida finally asked.

"What's with me? What's with you? Public displays of affection…Merida who are you." Rapunzel said giddy. "Although I'm just happy and relieved you finally told Hiccup."

"I haven't told Hiccup anything yet."

"But you guys were all kissy and flirty."

"No we weren't. Stop saying that." Merida said blushing.

"Merida I saw the kiss. Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm trying, but I keep getting interrupted." She said with eyes looking over Rapunzel. "…and the timing is never right."

"You must really like Hiccup. I've never seen you worry about anything this much. You're more a dive head first kind of person and you just seem very…hesitant and cautious lately."

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm with him there's this side of me I never knew of."

"And do you like this other side of yourself." Rapunzel said while also conversing with the cotton candy vendor.

"I don't know, I mean I just like…the feelings I have…when I'm with him. Whether they're happy or sad I want to be with him." Merida said becoming embarrassed. "And I want to tell him. I do."

"I understand Merida. And I…" Rapunzel eyes went big and her words stopped. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

"Don't look."

"What? Why?"

"Don't turn around." Rapunzel said. "Quick hide your hair."

"Punzie what is happening." Merida demanded.

"Its…"

"Merida dear." Said a way to familiar voice.

"…another interruption."

"Quick hide me." Merida whispered as her mother faced approached.

"I tried. It's too late." Rapuznel quickly grabbed the cotton candy from the vendor. "Text me."

Elinor walked over to the two girls head held high with a smile. She wore a long flowing and breezy dress and flats. The wind carried the dress as she walked making it look like she was gliding across the ground.

"Merida I thought that was you. Hello Rapunzel."

"Hello Mrs. DunBroch. I would love to stay and chat but I'm taking this cotton candy to Eugene."

"I see. Don't let me interrupt your fun. I hope you enjoy the festival, tell Eugene I said hello, and give your parents my best."

"I will." Rapunzel turned to face Merida giving her a look that said "I'm sorry for ditching you."

"Such a lovely girl." Elinor said as she left.

"Yeah, sure, a bucket of sunshine she is. Umm Mother I should really get back to my friends until dad comes."

"Oh nonsense, just send them one of those text messages saying that will be away for a few minutes. Your father just called and said he managed to get away early and should be here in no time. I would like you to come and meet some people while we wait for him."

"But I was…"

"Merida please just this once just come along. I don't have time for your objections." Elinor said turning around beginning her walk.

Merida wanted to puller her hair out.

"Come along Merida. A lady does not dawdle."

She'd tell Hiccup eventually.

(0.0)

Rapunzel approached the group of guys with her cotton candy at hand, giving one to Flynn.

"Where's Merida?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"She got picked up by her mother. We probably won't be seeing her until later."

"I see." Hiccup said with a part of him wanting to go meet up with her and her mother. When his phone buzzed with a message from her saying she be back in a minute he made himself comfortable in his seat.

"So what I miss?" Rapunzel asked.

"Caught sight of a bunch of Blue Ridge boys sporting letterman's." Jack grabbing some cotton candy.

"Everyone from the school seems to have a problem." Said Flynn moving the cotton candy on of Jack's reach.

"You can't say that about everyone from the school."

"Maybe so Punzie." Said Jack reaching for her cotton candy. "But I've gone toe to toe with some of the Hockey players from that school. Those guys are not fun, they do whatever they want."

"Isn't hockey the exception for sports regarding rules?"

"That doesn't extend to the health and body aisle in the store." He said eating more cotton candy. "Guy tries to buy deodorant and gets body checked into the toothbrushes."

"Bunch of bastards if ya ask me."

"Language." Punzie said firmly. "That still doesn't mean everyone. Just because you've met a few people from the school doesn't mean everyone's like that. You agree right Hiccup."

Hiccup was surprised at the sudden invitation to engage in the conversation and took a moment to remember that last thing that had been said. Usually he'd zone out and think about his upcoming project designs.

"Umm well…I…"

"Wasn't listening?" Flynn asked raising an eyebrow which earned an elbow into the arm from Rapunzel. "We were talking about those snotty, rude, good-for-nothings from Blue Ridge."

"Granted some people there aren't something you'd wish upon a star on, however you can't make that assumption about everyone there."

Hiccup replayed the only memories he could draw up that had to do with anyone he'd known from Blue Ridge. Lucky for him they were only Merida's ex-boyfriends.

"Sorry Rapunzel I would have to agree with Flynn, about them being…bastards."

"See even Hiccup agrees." Flynn said patting him on the shoulder.

It was probably the only time he'd ever acknowledged him or even said his name.

"Hiccup." Rapunzel said disappointed.

"I'd hate to base them as a whole, but my experiences were not pleasant." He said trying to smile.

"Oh. Right." Rapunzel said remembering.

"Oh yeah Colin and Gaston." Jack said with another handful of cotton candy.

"Yeah them. They were really great actually, and if you don't believe me ask them yourself. They'd probably go and on about how awesome they are."

Hiccup was surprised when Flynn started to give a chuckle.

"Right." He said with a smile. "I've never met people that absorbed in themselves."

"Says the guy who stops every time he sees a picture of himself." Said Rapunzel also laughing.

"Punzie that's not fair. You know every picture I take makes my nose look weird."

"Yeah how will people recognize his mugshot or pick him out of a lineup?" Jack joked. Flynn playfully punched him in the arm and moved his cotton candy out of his reach.

"He could show them "the smolder" I've heard so much about." Hiccup said seriously using his fingers to do the quotes.

Everyone paused and looked at Hiccup.

Had he gone too far? He fairly remembered Merida mentioning it once or twice and he had said it just like she had. Hiccup opened his mouth to form an apology but Jack and Rapunzel's laughter filled the air.

"Rapunzel." Jack said grabbing on her cotton candy and eating. "When he used it on the lunch lady."

"And she thought he was constipated."

They both fell into each other as a way to keep their balance from falling into the ground laughing. The two kept going back and forward with their past experiences of 'the smolder' holding their stomach from the laughter pains.

"Okay. Okay. We get it. Thanks for bringing that up dude." Flynn smiled at him. "Respectable burn."

Hiccup was a little stunned by the compliment but smiled nonetheless.

Rapunzel seeing the action had a lightbulb had go off in her head.

"Jack!" She suddenly called gaining everyone's attention. "Come with me."

"…Why?"

"You owe me another stick of cotton candy."

They were going back and forward and without realizing himself Jack had indeed devoured her cotton candy.

"Seriously Punzie."

"Don't you seriously Punzie me Jackson Overland Frost." She said placing her hands on her hips. "Now let's get going."

"Okay okay I'm coming. No need to 'middle-name' me."

She turned to Flynn and Hiccup.

"Alright you two we'll be back in a few."

Flynn shot Rapunzel a look of dissatisfaction. As they slipped into their mental conversation.

" _I know what you're doing Blondie. Cut it out." Flynn mentally warned. "don't leave me alone with him."_

" _This is a perfect moment for you and Hiccup to get along."_

" _Why? I spoke. What more is there to do?"_

" _Eugene stop being a baby, and make nice with Hiccup."_

" _And if I say no."_

"… _Say it. You can say no. Do it. I dare you." She said narrowing her eyes. The message she was sending was clear, and she was positive Flynn knew what it was. She waited for his response._

"Alright hurry up you guys." Flynn said aloud.

" _Love you Eugene."_

Rapunzel smiled, as Flynn sighed heavily watching her skipping away to catch up to Jack.

Flynn turned side-eye to look at Hiccup who was doing his best to not make eye contact.

"Really what does red see in this guy." He thought. "And Rapunzel what's her problem leaving me alone with him? What are we going to talk about? Maybe I could just walk away? ….And face a pissed Punzie….not worth it."

"So." Flynn heard suddenly in Hiccup's direction.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry thought you...uh...said something."

"Me? No."

"Oh."

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _More silence._

"Actually Flynn, have you…chose a college yet." Hiccup tried. The silence was getting to him. He would have gotten up and left but he'd texted Merida he'd wait here for her.

"No I haven't. Lot of choices."

 _Silence._

"But." Flynn continued remembering to make nice. "..it's really between two."

"Which ones if you don't mind me asking."

"Walt Disney U and University of DreamWorks."

"Wow. Those are both pretty amazing. Very amazing."

"Thanks dude. I'm really leaning towards Walt Disney."

"Their football team is one of the best in the country, number one in the its state. Strong offense, which appeals to you since you play…quarterback right? Not to mention DreamWorks just hired a new coach so who's to say how they'll be running plays this next year..."

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Flynn said holding up his hands. "You know football."

"Yeah." Hiccup answered.

"I thought football wasn't your thing."

"It's not. That doesn't mean I'm clueless. I watch college and pro games with my dad since I was little. I just don't play."

"Why not?"

"I understand the mechanics, the rules, the plays, but my body doesn't want to cooperate. It took two broken arms, a twisted ankle, and almost a concussion during a peewee game for my dad to realize that I suck."

"Ouch."

"Your telling me. You'd think your own cousin would go easy on you."

"Merida didn't mention anything about you being a fan."

"I wouldn't go as far to say fan. Besides she probably thinks I totally inept when it comes to the game."

"Why not tell her."

"Because she loves the sport. And it would be embarrassing for her to find out that I'm a total loser when it comes to playing. So…if wouldn't mind…."

"No problem. Your secrets safe with me. Although I don't think it's much of a secret."

"Thanks anyways." He smiled.

Hiccup and Flynn both couldn't believe it. Had they just had a full conversation. It wasn't awkward or weird, it barely qualified as a conversation but they were both beginning to think that the other wasn't as bad as their previous judgments had made them out be.

But Hiccup was beginning to realize that whenever he'd taken 3 step forwards, life and all of its misfortunes would act upon him sending him 5 steps back. And once again life had not disappointed.

"Twice in on day." Hiccup thought. "How lucky."

"Oh great this jackass." Flynn said when seeing Colin stride towards them. "I hate this guy."

And that's when it had hit Hiccup.

" _Maybe Jack was right. Flynn is pretty cool." Hiccup suddenly thought._

He couldn't believe he'd have to deal with this guy again. What was the point in coming over? It's not like Merida was here.

"Why so defensive boys just came to give my hellos." Colin said in the middle of two other redheaded boys. "I wish you well in the start of the new season."

"That's a bunch of crap and you know." Flynn said. "What do you want?"

"Girls don't like guys with shitty attitudes. I'm sure that Rapunzel would agree. Speaking of her where is she? It's so unusual to see you not hanging off her hip."

"Leave her name out of your mouth. She's not your concern."

"Tsk. Tsk. Eugene. You seem to be having some temper issues."

"Whatever issues I have with you I'll settle it on the field come game time." Flynn said firmly.

"I agree. There's no reason we can't act like gentleman. I heard a lot of the seniors left so your teams practically empty, that must be hard. Especially for you since you're the captain, you'll be leading a bunch of rookies while recruits come to look at leadership skills. Boys smaller than you will be your defense and against us your offense will suffer. Not to mention Blue Ridge is only one school you'll be facing out of many others. You might not even get to us. I'd really hate to be in your position, I'd really hate to be you."

Flynn wanted to punch his lights out. Hit him square in his face. But he couldn't do that, not here. In a place where he knew he had the upper hand. What bothered him even more was that he was right. He couldn't refute even if he wanted to.

"Merida told me you've already gone college touring. Congratulations really." Colin said clapping. "I would go ahead agree to one since after this season your whole school will be put to shame. But I'm sure it won't be your fault. I mean…who are you?" He said laughing gaining laughs from them guys beside him.

"Dude you are such a douchebag."

Everyone turned to see whose voice the words belonged. Hiccup also looked to see whose voice it was. Their heads focused in one single area. They were looking at him.

Had he really said it loud.

"Well if it isn't Hatchback. You mind running that by me again."

Hiccup didn't speak. He was still stunned that the very words had escaped his mouth.

"Well…I…just…"

"Listen don't even worry about it. You obviously have no idea who I am or who my parents are. It's clear to see Merida's not dating you for your brains…or your looks, considering she does have a little bit taste. So it begs the question why someone like her is going out with you."

That was it, he didn't have to take this. It was time Hiccup spoke up against Colin.

"Maybe because she was tired of guys like you." Hiccup blurted out again but this time he really didn't care.

Every time he saw this guy he'd insult or ignore him, sometimes both, all while flirting with Merida. _His girlfriend_ , and she would never hold her tongue, so why should he.

"Do you hear this guy." Colin said nudging the two redheaded fellows behind him. "And tell me Harper what kind of guy am I?" Colin said in a more serious tone walking closer to Hiccup.

But Hiccup didn't budge or back down. Colin needed to be put in his place.

"The kind of guy that cares more about his hair than he does anything else. A guy whose so conceited and narcissistic he views the world as one big mirror. The kind of guy Merida would never go out with. In fact, I'm having a hard time understanding why you're even interested in her. You're complete opposites."

"First things first the world is my mirror, and every morning I wake up and take a glance at myself…and it is beautiful. Now about that other part. Conceited? Narcissistic? Just words Harlow and may I mention sticks and stones, but I'd be careful because these two guys will break your bones." He said motioning to the two guys again. "And lastly me and Merida have a lot in common, more than you two do anyway. We…how should I put this…suit one another."

"So you spent time at the ranch. I would hardly say that makes you soulmates."

"I've done more than visited the ranch." Colin said.

Now they were faced to faced and they both seemed to have met up in the middle.

"And what is that supposed to me?"

"I've eaten dinner with her family, we gone on vacations, we've spent holidays together. I can at least say what color her bedroom is, which is more than you can."

Hiccup wanted to say something back, but what? What could he say that could possible bring him down. What words would offer up a challenge that would tell Colin none of that mattered. That none of that bothered him.

But it did.

"Besides no one's rooting for you." Colin continued. "Who do you have in your back corner. Flynn? Rapunzel? Merida's parents love me. In fact they're best friends with mine. Our mothers do every community project together and our dads work together on the police force. Honestly Hagrid did you think the police commissioner would want some guy like you dating his only daughter. He's probably had you background checked and surveillanced multiple times."

Hiccup was stunned.

" _Did. Did he just say police commissioner? But Merida said he was an officer. Why? Why would she lie about something like that?"_

The shocked on his face wasn't hard to pick up and seeing the color drain made Colin stifle a laugh.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Oh Harambe how sad, how very very sad. My heart goes out to you. It's probably sadder to think that she was keeping you a secret and the only reason they found out about you is because of me. Oopps." Colin said dramatically placing his hands over his lips. "Don't tell me you didn't know about that either."

Colin laughed this time out loud.

"This is just to fun. Ummm let's see what else, what else, what else. The ranch you know her family owns that right."

Hiccup didn't respond to Colin delight.

"No again huh? Man what _has_ she told you? I'm not dating her….yet, but I seem to know more about her. The only reason your meeting her parents is because they're making her. Don't take it personally I mean you didn't think you had a future with her. Let's make this clear if this were a movie or some epic romance novel you would be a side character, a hopeless fling. Not the guy who ends up with a girl completely out of his league."

"No. I guess not." Hiccup answered deflated. He was way in over his head. Merida was keeping so much from him.

"Don't be all depressed. It's true she's out of your league but if it makes you feel better I'm out of her league. So when she does dumps you she'll at least upgrade. Girls like her are really only good for one thing."

"Excuse you." Hiccup said getting irritated. No. getting super pissed.

"I mean you've spent time with her. Pretty to look at but if that wasn't the case who'd be around her besides the fact she's loaded."

"I really need you to stop talking."

"What? Mad? Be realistic. Anyways I'm pretty sure her ex-boyfriend, Gaston….broke her in…if I may say politely?"

Hiccup began to boil with anger, he hated this guy with a deep loathing passion. He'd never been this mad before, ever. In all his years of living, and many would say it was a less than desirable life, he had never wanted to it someone so much. He felt angry and embarrassed and stupid like he was a fool standing in front of a king made to sing and dance at his amusement.

He had to calm down. He wouldn't break, he wouldn't give Colin that satisfaction and power of him.

Hiccup clenched his fist in an effort to walk away.

"Hey Harley." Colin called, and Hiccup paused. Colin got up real close to Hiccup's half turned body.

"Trust me. I'll be sure to take care of her when she dumps you."

That was it.

Hiccup turned around in one swift motion and swung his arm around directly connecting his clench fist with Colin's face. Colin fell on his back in daze.

"My name is Henry, maybe now you'll remember it."

 **xoxoxoxoxo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't added in a disclaimer in awhile, so I think its best that you all know I don't own anything. The characters does not belong to me. Although this specific story line I've put the in happens to be mine. There are 1 or 2, okay maybe a few errors, but I tried my best to clean it up.**

It was one of those rare moments every person has that you have no control over. When they say your body moves on its own or when you blackout and once you open your eyes you're in a startling and confusing situation. Your brain tries to rationalize the pieces of a puzzle in hopes of putting them together. Trying desperately to make sense.

And it didn't take Hiccup long to access the situation after coming down from the high. He never imagined he would hit someone, but there he was standing over Colin. It was so unexpected. He was positive Colin sure didn't expected, and apparently neither did Flynn, certainly not the two boys Colin had brought for backup, and the few other people standing by were positively stunned.

"Dude…what…I mean…you actually…what?" Flynn said running towards him.

"I think I should leave."

Flynn just nodded his head while his arms were crossed. In a state of pure happiness. Then he began to look around and noticed the tons of people staring. "That's an amazing decision really."

"HICCUP!" Came a shout.

Flynn and Hiccup both turned to see Merida running in their direction.

"Merida?" Hiccup breathe.

"Ummm and Merida's parents." Flynn said seeing their faces.

Hiccup turned to leave. He couldn't handle seeing Merida's face. At least not right now.

(0.0)

Did Merida just see what she think she saw. Had Hiccup really hit Colin. Maybe she was imagining it, it might have been her subconscious fulfilling her desire to see Colin be knocked out. She did think about it a lot, but she never thought Hiccup would be the one deal the blow.

If she needed any verification that it was in fact real and she wasn't dreaming, her mother's disapproving shriek was always reassuring.

"My heavens." Came Elinor's voice.

"Oh. Well look at that." Came her fathers voice.

At this point it was obvious a fight would break out as soon as Colin got back up, and even if he took his time with that process, Colin had brought along the Stabbington brothers. Two boys made of pure muscle and not afraid to draw blood.

"Hiccup." Merida called as she ran in his direction.

"Hiccup?" she heard her mother say in disapproval.

Fergus didn't say anything but nodded. He _very_ slowly made his way in the direction in an attempt to stop the boys.

But Merida didn't have time to worry about that.

Hiccup wasn't the type to just hit someone, she was positive of that. Colin must have said something or did something. She didn't know what it was, but he must be hurting. She needed to talk to him.

"Hiccup." She called again but he was starting to walk away.

She noticed Flynn holding off the Stabbington brothers, who might as well have been called Colin's lackey's, while the guy himself was raging mad that Hiccup got the drop on him. Any other time she would have went to fight by his side, but Jack was running on the scene with cotton in his hands alongside a frantic Punzie wielding a frying pan.

Questions for another time.

She had to fight her way through people and Hiccup didn't seem interested in stopping at all, he never broke his stride. It almost seemed like he was speeding up.

She finally managed to catch his arm when they neared the parking lot.

"What's with you? Didn't you hear me calling your name?" She said between breaths tired from the game of catch up. "What happened? Talk to me."

"Well Merida I don't know."

Merida's eyes widen with shock at the tone of his voice.

"Just tell me what happen?"

"How come you didn't tell me about your dad."

"About my…dad? What does he…"

"Yeah. No wait, I'm sorry most people know him as the police commissioner, all except me."

"Hiccup…"

"Merida why did you lie?"

"I…I didn't lie...exactly. Just calm down and let me explain."

" _Exactly?_ Then explain why you would leave out key details about your life. Did you forget to mention it on accident? In that case you also forgot to mention that the ranch your mom "works" at is actually owned by your family.

"Hiccup I was going to tell you."

"When Merida? When your parents make you? Like when they made you introduce me to them."

"They didn't make me. I had every intention of introducing them to you, just not this soon."

"Merida we've been dating for months, and you didn't even tell your parents about me. Colin did."

"But I was…"

"Then why didn't you? Why did you have to be forced?"

"Don't say _forced._ I just wanted them to like you as much as I like you."

"It doesn't sound like you like me very much. You're keeping so much from me and I had to find out from Colin. Colin Merida."

"Well I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but I really do like you. I was just worried because…because-."

"Because we're different. I'm not stupid Merida. I know we come from two different worlds and I'm not the type of guy you're use to dating. You didn't want some guy like me meeting your family."

"Hiccup stop…"

"And I don't blame you. Everything Colin said about me was true. I'd be embarrassed to be seen with a hiccup."

"I was never embarrassed to be seen with you because there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I wanted to tell you everything…I-"

"Merida." Hiccup said softly. "I…don't think we should talk about this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"…For now I should…I think I should leave."

"Please don't." Merida said grabbing his arm. "Just listen to me and let me explain."

"I think I should clear my head first and just go home."

"You're seriously not going to hear me out."

"Merida I don't know what else there is to say right now."

"I messed up okay, and I'm sorry. But just talk to me, so we can work this out."

"…."

"Merida!" came Elinor voice, disrupting their atmosphere. "Merida!" she called again furious.

"I should leave." Hiccup said.

"Can we talk later? Will you call me tonight? Please."

"…"

"Come on Hiccup."

"…okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise Merida bye." Hiccup nodded and started walking towards home.

Elinor quickly walked to her daughter grabbing her by the arm.

"Merida Caci Aila DunBroch you stop right now." Elinor said in full accent. "What is the meaning of this."

"Not now mother, I have to go figure out what happened." She said heading back in the direction of the festival.

"You will do no such thing young lady." Elinor said grabbing her firmly by the arm. "Come with me I'm having your father take you home right away."

"No. I can't leave yet." Merida said breaking away. "I need to find out what happened."

"Your father is already handling the situation. I mean honestly Merida what was that child thinking."

"It wasn't Hiccup's fault…"

"Hiccup." Elinor said exasperated. "Merida I don't want you hanging out with such a violent person."

"Violent? Hiccup is far from violent mother."

"Merida my eyes to do not deceive me, and I am certain I saw him raise his hand against Colin."

"And? So what? I know Hiccup and he wouldn't just do something like that."

"And yet he did."

"Colin must have said something to him or about him. He was obviously provoked."

"That is no exception. Violence is never the answer."

"But mother…"

"Merida." Elinor said in an even tone. "That is enough. You are to head back home and we will discuss this later. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why do people insist on not listening to me?"

"Do. I. Make. Meself. Clear."

"Crystal." Merida said sarcastically.

Merida wanted to pull her hair out.

" _How could things have gone so wrong." She thought._

Her mother was furious absolutely livid. According to her Hiccup had almost single handedly ruined the Celebration Festival.

" _She's so overdramatic. He didn't do anything wrong if you asked me. So he punched Colin in his face, he probably did everyone there a favor. And now she doesn't even want to give Hiccup a chance, doesn't want me associating with someone potentially dangerous."_

She rolled her eyes at the thought of Hiccup even being considered dangerous. She looked down to check her phone, still no call and it had been hours.

" _To make matters worse Hiccup seemed super mad at me. So I might have left some things out but I didn't tell him cause I didn't want him to see me any differently. I wanted him to succeed with my parents, and now everything has gone down the crapper."_

Still no call. Merida threw her head back aggravated at herself and decided to dial his number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey…"

"Hiccup finally I…"

"its Hiccup. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone.- Toothless put that down-Uhhh leave me a message and I'll call you when I can."

Beep.

"Hiccup. Hey. Its me. Merida. I've been trying to get in touch with since you left the festival. I'm not sure if you saw my text or not, I just wanted to check and make sure everything was okay. Call me."

She hung up. And waited. And waited for him to call her back but he didn't. And to make matters worse it that wasn't the only message she had left him. With each message Merida's anger started to get control of her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

"What the heck Hiccup. I know your upset but at least give me a chance. One little mistake and you're cutting me out. The least you could do is call me like you promised."

(0.0)

He was up all night, thinking about whether or not he should call her. He wanted to ask and confront her with the questions, but he couldn't. He couldn't hear the answers.

Dating Merida was something he fantasized about since he saw her the first day of school. She was surrounded by a group of people but stood out as her laughed echoed through the halls. After that he seemed like he was always watching her, his eyes unconsciously picking her out of the crowd.

People crowded around her desk as she told stories before class, and she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. It didn't matter if they were bigger or smaller, she always stood her ground especially when she was standing up for others.

Every time he decided he go up and talk to her he ended up walking past in a rush trying not to make eye contact. The first time she had actually spoken to him, which wasn't long ago, he'd been a nervous wreck.

He tripped over his own two feet and dropped all his books and papers, his schedule sailed through the air.

Everyone stared. Some slightly turning their heads as the continued on the way while took out their phones, regardless everyone got a chuckle out of it whether they laughed out loud or tried hiding it with a hand over their mouths. Merida had been the only one to help. She gathered his books and the papers and gently placed them back in his hands. "While telling everyone to ' _Shut it'._

"Thanks."

"No problem." she said with a smile walking away.

Hiccup was in a daze as he watched her walk. He snapped back to attention when she turned back around after picking something off the ground.

"Hey is this yours."

"….YES. I mean yes. Thank you. You didn't have to."

"It was nothing. And we've got history together apparently so…"

"Hey Merida lets go." Called a voice.

And like that she was gone. Of course she hadn't remembered him, why would she? He wasn't…memorable.

Hiccup let out a huge groaned at the sudden hit of reality.

" _Guess Colin was right. Wonder what else he might have been right about."_

If he had called and Merida had confirmed everything…he couldn't take that kind of embarrassment. That amount of feeling like a loser.

"Hiccup!" came a loud sturdy voice pulling Hiccup out of his thoughts. "You've got guests."

Moments later Hiccup was surprised to see Jack walk through the door. Well not Jack it was who had followed behind Jack that had gave him a shock.

"Hey Jack. Flynn."

Flynn simply gave a head nod.

"Sup dude, your dad told me to tell you he took Toothless to pick up the vacuum. I wasn't gonna say anything but this place is getting messy."

"Thank you for that Jack. Did you come for a purpose?."

"Well we just wanted to come by, chat, maybe talk about the weather and discuss political issues." Jack said sarcastically.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"How badly did I screw up yesterday?"

"If you were to ask me I thought you did great. After you left me and Jack went a couple rounds with the Stabbington brothers." Said Flynn walking around looking at the details of Hiccups room. He'd heard he was an artist and an inventor but he's mind had not prepared him for what he was looking at.

Hiccup was pretty talented he thought.

"You hit them?" said Hiccup bringing Flynn back to the conversation.

"Never got a chance. Punzie started swinging a frying pan around." Jack said like it was some pivotal moment.

"Wha…?"

"Yeah and then the officers came and broke everything up. They were trying to get a story together to figure out what happened." Jack said sitting on Hiccup's bed.

"Macintosh blamed you for everything, but I said that was bullshit but I doubt they listened. Those morons never do."

"What morons?" Hiccup questioned.

"Colin's dad and few other police officers, MacGuffin and Dingwall."

"So they think I started it and hit Colin for no reason."

"And what was that reason?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not important."

"Are you sure?" asked Flynn.

"I mean yes its important but I'd rather not get into it now."

"On the bright side Merida's dad was the one handling everything." Flynn said looking through Hiccup's room. Noticing the trinkets on the floor and the drawings on the wall. Such technic and detail he thought.

"Great. Just great, I bet he hates me now."

"Mr. DunBroch isn't that type, I'd worry about Mrs. DunBroch if anything."

"After that they sent us home. Me, Flynn, Rapunzel, The Stabbington brothers, Colin, nothing short of a police escort off the premises. But on a different note, did you talk to Merida."

"No. I can't. I kind of blew up at her and I'm afraid of what she'll say when we do talk."

"So you didn't talk to her at all."

"No Jack. I couldn't."

There was silence in the hair as the three boys looked at and around and then up air from one another.

"Well then lets go." Flynn said walking towards the door.

Hiccup laid back down. " _I guess that's it."_

"That means you too." Flynn said pushing him out of bed.

"Hey I'm not in the mood."

"Well get in the mood."

Jack stifled a chuckled as he thought, what an inappropriate thing to say while pushing someone around on a bed.

"Look dude due to current events I've decided to waste my time with you."

"Gee thanks."

"Meaning you're one of my boys now. And I can't just let you sit here in a room of pity and clutter, so you're coming with me and Jack to football practice."

"Are you crazy?" Hiccup asked completely serious and dumbfounded.

(0.0)

"All right boys listen up." Hiccup heard Flynn command. He had just watched them run 4 laps around the track field only to come back to the football field and do a series of warmups. "Are first game isn't too far away and we need major improvements on both the offensive and defensive line. I want..."

Hiccup zoned out. Losing all interest in the words that were being said.

 _'Why am I here.' He thought. This isn't helping me forget about what happened. I don't even understand why they thought this would make me feel better. I would have been better off wallowing in self-pity. But instead I'm here watching a bunch of football players crash into each other and..."_

Hiccup's thoughts came to a screeching halt with the startling high pitch sound of a whistle being blown.

"Oy Vey! And ya's got the nerve to call yourselves Knights." Came an overpowering voice. Hiccups eyes searched for the source and landed on one of his fearsome foes.

Coach Phil. Not only was he the gym teacher who forced him to do the near physically impossible, at least for him, but he was also the football coach.

He was a force to be reckoned with. He liked things done a certain way and didn't settle for less. He didn't like losing, and really pushed for the best.

"Alright. Bring it in...NOW! Move it. Move it. Let's go." He said continuing to blow the whistle. "It seems you yall aren't grasping the concept of the plays." He said running his hands over his face. "Take a five and come back ready to work."

He paced back and forward, before taking off his cap and walking over to the bench where Hiccup sat.

"Beanpole? What are you doing here? I thought you traded gym for woodshop." Coach Phil asked.

"Well actually…uh Coach…"

"I don't care." He cut in. "Rider!" He yelled motioning him to come closer with his finger.

"Yes Coach." Flynn said running over.

"You said something about a solution...anytime you're ready to deliver up on that princess now would be the time, because this team is becoming a huge problem. I mean I've trained players who have gone off and made real careers by playing the game, their skills would be nothing short of godly. Godly Rider."

"I know and I've got the perfect solution. We've been looking at the team in all its glory as it was last year. You follow me?"

"Snap it up Rider, make a point."

"The team is obviously not what it was compared to last year, it's completely new and fresh different skills in varying aspects. So we need a pair of fresh eyes to look at us and change it up. Someone who knows the game and who has a keen eye for detail."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Hiccup." Flynn answered.

"Hiccup?" Coach Phil questioned.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup questioned joining in on the confusion.

"What's a Hiccup?" Coach Phil asked. Flynn pointed to the confused looking boy sitting on the bench near him. "You mean beanpole?"

"Beanpole." Flynn said with the smile.

"Beanpole?" Hiccup repeated again.

"Look Rider I know ya feeling desperate…"

"Hear me out Coach. Hiccup knows the game, he watches the players, he's good at putting things together. I'm sure he'd be great a developing some new runs, and what would we have to lose?"

"The game. We have the game to lose."

"At the rate we're going, we might as well. Hiccup you've been watching right, what have you've picked up?"

"Oh well. I wasn't expecting to be quizzed."

"Spit it out beanpole."

"…well the guy wearing the jersey with the double zeros…"

"Hercules." Flynn answered.

"Freshman." Coach Phil unimpressed.

"Well he should be playing wide receiver if you ask me. He's fast, quick on his feet, and he's a lot stronger than he looks. He carried both of the Gatorade dispensers."

"So?"

"So they were filled and each hold 10 gallons."

"Lets try it out." Said Flynn turning to the field.

"Are you crazy?" Coach Phil said getting red.

"I asked the same question not too long ago…and you don't care." Hiccup said turning away.

"Trust him Coach. Hercules!" Flynn called.

"Yes Captain." Hercules said running up, almost tripping but wearing a big smile on his face.

"We're trying you out in the wide receiver position."

"Really!" He said excited.

"…..Yeah." Coach Phil groaned. "Go put on a helmet."

"This is great." Hercules said picking up the coach. "I'll try my best, no wait better than my best."

"Put me down and go!"

"You got it Phil."

"That's Coach, Oy Vey. I've given up hope."

Hiccup watch as Flynn also joined Hercules on the field and gathered the other players to tell them the change of plans. Coach Phil blew the whistle and the players got into the position.

He could hear Flynn yell out at the play throwing the players into scramble. He, along with the Coach, placed his eyes on the jersey with the double zeros. He had already broken thorough the defense given Flynn a clear shot, and Flynn was good at finding an opening.

Flynn threw the ball in what Hiccup could only describe as pure perfection, he was being scouted for a reason, but what had surprised him most was Hercules.

He had actually caught the ball.

He'd caught the ball and was running. Some of the other players were dumbfounded that someone that small and gangly had made it past them, but it didn't stop Hercules.

He passed the thirty.

The twenty.

The ten.

"Well I'll be damn." Came a quiet voice in disbelief

Touchdown.

"The kid actually went the whole distance." He quickly turned around and made his way back to the bench. "I can work with this. This is good. You!" He exclaimed pointing to Hiccup.

"Yes sir."

"Name?"

"Bean…I mean Hicc…errrr. Henry Haddock sir,"

"Talk to me Haddock. Walk with me. I think you could be a very valuable addition to the team."

 **(0.0)**

 **Sooooo, mhmmm, don't be shy tell me your thoughts, feelings, passions, concerns. Sorry I'm being weird, not intentionally its just my biological and genetic make up. lol. Also I hope you liked my little "surprise guests". Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please comment. I wish you all a happy holidays where ever your reading from. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyyy you guys. I know its been some time...don't go furiously tapping your screen at me I have an excuse...Reality. Yeah, they expect me to function outside my laptop, phone, tv, and leave the comfort of my room. But that aside I'm still not the owner of anything, and you know what...I'm done** **(I got excited writing)** **...please enjoy the story.**

"Knock. Knock." Merida heard a very timid voice say.

She rolled over in her bed her find weighing heavily on the yesterday's Celebration Festival.

Today her parents were out trying to enjoy what was left of it with her brothers, while she sat in her room with a new a different attitude.

He hadn't called.

He hadn't texted.

He hadn't responded in any way, shape, or form. He hadn't kept his promise and Merida was left feeling…thrown away. She wasn't use to having the cold shoulder thrown her way.

"Come in Rapunzel" She said not even looking up.

"Hey Merida. Maudie let me in, she seemed to be in higher spirits than usual. What's that about." She said with a soft smile to which Merida gave no response. "How's everything going?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Dandy."

"Dandy? Well in that case how was Hiccup? What did he say?"

Merida just shrugged her shoulder.

"Come on don't make me bed for details."

"I don't know Rapunzel."

"What do you mean you don't know, he must have said something. Was is he mad, well of course he would have been mad, but was he..."

"I said I don't know."

"Okay that's twice now. Merida what did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Merida…."

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He didn't say anything because he didn't talk to me. He didn't call Punz, okay? He has no desire to speak to me."

"It's only been a day Merida don't be so dramatic. I'm sure he's cooling his head and once he's done he'll come and talk things out with you and tell you everything that happened. Hiccups a very rational person."

"And if he doesn't. What if he realizes that I'm more trouble than I'm worth?"

"Merida…"

"Stop. You know what? I don't even want to talk about it anymore. I've been clinging to the phone all night and all morning like some puppy at the door waiting for his owner to come home and I'm sick of it. If Hiccup won't call me and at least let me tell him how I felt, then what's the point."

"There's always a point when you're talking about feelings. Sometimes all you can do is wait and see Merida. You lied to him and whatever Colin said only made that wound deeper. So if you like him you might have to be patient because the bottom line is you hurt him."

Rapunzel's words hit her like a cold wind. She hadn't considered his feelings at all. She'd been awful.

Merida didn't say anything and Rapunzel saw her processing her words.

"Merida you have nothing to worry about, he's going to call because you're amazing."

"Thanks Rapunzel." Merida said gingerly.

"When you're in a relationship sometimes you want to be selfish, and that's okay. But you also have to be understanding and look at things from their perspective. Merida I get where you're coming from, but I also can understand why Hiccup would be mad. If it were you…"

"I know, if it were me I wouldn't be taking any of this. I'd kick me to the curb."

(0.0)

Hiccup tiredly walked through the front doors of his house, happy to be embraced by the sound of peace.

"I'm home."

It didn't take long for him to receive a hardy welcome from best friend.

Toothless jumped on and knocked him to the floor followed by a bombardment of kisses.

"Nice to see you missed me bud." Hiccup said scratching Toothless behind to the ear.

*bark bark

Hiccup could tell Toothless was very excited and eager to show him something as he moved all around wagging his tail.

"Maybe later bud. I need a shower. I was at football practice all day."

Toothless stopped in his motions and sat down with a 'don't lie to me' head tilt.

"I'm not lying. Seriously I was. I was at the football field and everything."

*bark

"Don't give me that."

*bark

"It's very well possible."

*bark

"I didn't break anything.

*bark

"….No I didn't play, and that's hardly the point."

*bark bark

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore. Now what's so important?"

Toothless lead Hiccup into the kitchen where he was shocked to see his dad attempting to cook.

"Hey dad."

"And where were you all day?"

"Football practice."

"Don't lie Hiccup."

"I'm not….oh forget it." Hiccup said saving it for later. "So what did you do today? Where's the vacuum at?"

"Vacuum?"

"Jack said you took Toothless to pick up a vacuum."

"I said I was taking Toothless to pick up Valka."

The name struck chords in his head as he became overwhelmed with a rush of happiness.

"Mom's home."

"She's in the living room."

Hiccup's house wasn't that big, so it only took a few steps from the kitchen to the living room before he reached where his mother was. Her back facing him as she stood in front of their fireplace and her presence radiating. It been so long since he'd seen her, actually seen her. Of course there was video chat and phone call but there was nothing like having the real thing in front of you.

"Mom." He said excitedly.

She quickly turned around eager to see him just as well. He was all prepared to see her smiling face, and green eyes like his own but what he got was a roughly sculpted mask with horns sticking out from all sides.

"Ahhhhh." He screamed trying to keep his balance, maneuvering as to not fall on Toothless.

"Henry." She said muffled through the mask.

"Mom?"

Valka ran up to him pulling him in tight. He was happy….just a little confused.

"Mom could you…ya know…take that off."

She looked around confused before realizing she was still wearing it. She carefully slid it off placing it on the couch. Hiccup was finally able to get a clear look at her face.

Her light brown hair and shining smile. He'd missed her, everything about her. He especially missed the way she smelled like rosemary.

He reaffirmed her being there by giving her another hug.

"Hello babe." She said squeezing him.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon."

"I missed my family so I hurried things along."

"Glad to have you back."

"It's so good to be back."

"And what's with the mask, don't get me wrong its interesting. And a bit scary."

"Amazing story…"

"That we will discuss later." Said Hiccup father's. "I made dinner."

Hiccup leaned over to whisper to his mom.

"Did I mention how much I missed you _and_ your cooking."

It had been a couple of months and sometimes those months could feel like years, since the three…four members of the Haddock tribe had gathered around for a meal at the same table. They all made their way to the kitchen asValka prepared everyone's portion of soup.

What was in it?

Neither Hiccup nor Valka dared ask. Hiccup got Toothless' food together, seafood flavored kibble, some dog he was.

"So the mask."

"Yes. You see while studying the dragons in the jungles of Indonesia we discovered it while exploring one of its old nesting areas. I asked the locals but they couldn't make any sense of it. So I researched it, and the markings and designs are very similar to that of Vikings.

"Vikings? You mean like our ancestors."

"Exactly. Imagine dragons and Vikings."

"But I thought Vikings were located closer to Europe."

"Oh they are, which makes it all the more interesting. Vikings are known for traveling many vast distances, but why go all the way to Indonesia, and the connection with the komodo dragon."

"So I take it you've discovered a side project." Said Hiccup father's.

Valka just smiled at her husband, knowing he already knew the answer. She was a lover of animals and a true history advocate. If there was something knew that involved the two she was all over it.

"So how were the dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"Doing exceedingly well all things considered. Turned out there were people catching them, selling them to the highest bidder even killing them and selling them for parts."

"Poachers."

"Mmm. When we arrived we just assumed that they were being killed off from loss of habitat, which is bad in itself, but to know that people were killing them for gain and profit." Valka stopped in her words. "Such innocent creatures."

"Enough." Said Hiccup's father. He could see the light in Valka's eyes going out. "Let's discuss something else. Hiccup ready to tell me where you were today?"

"The football field."

"Son you don't have to lie."

*bark* Came Toothless breaking his long silence.

"I'm not lying. Jack joined the football team and the football captain wanted me to look over some of their plays and give them some advice."

"Really? You?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Hiccup said quietly before sipping on his soup.

"Did you have fun?" asked Valka.

"I did, surprisingly."

"Jocks? That's new, I'm glad you're making more friends, nothing against Jack of course. I didn't think you were interested in sports."

"I wasn't. I'm not. The captain's a friend of Merida's." He said suddenly.

"Merida? The girlfriend I've heard so much about. Since I'm home I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I don't know mom we're kind of…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well its sort of complicated."

"Did something happen?"

"I guess you could call it a 'something'. You could say were in the a middle of a fight."

"What caused the fight?"

"I just realized how different we are from one another that's all."

"What's so different about you?"

"A lot. I mean I knew she was different, but…"

"Well Hiccup." Came his father. "Nothing you can do about a girls wavering heart. You tried your best it might be best if you move on. She's obviously not right for you."

"Stoick."

"What? Her friends are taking him to football practice. Football practice Valka, you remember the peewee incident."

"Of course I do."

"Then you understand better than I do that he's not made for certain things. This girl is playing with his head. Gobber was saying how she went to the shop and they were fooling around."

"W..w..we were not fooling around." Hiccup said bright red. "And why did Gobber tell you that."

"Really Stoick I'm sure Gobber said it to be teasing. It was just some harmless kissing. He is a young man. We weren't all the innocent his age."

"Mom!"

"He's never slacked off at the job before. Work is work. And don't think I haven't noticed your grades slipping, and now football." Stoick scuffed. "She's filling his head with a bunch of nonsense, making him think he can do things he just can't."

"Dad I am cable of things." Hiccup said in his defense. "I'm not all of a sudden different because I started dating her."

"Is that why you got into a fight with one of the police officer sons?"

The room went silent, not even Toothless was making a sound. However in all the hustle and bustle of the noise going around he had made his way by Hiccup's feet. Ready to protect and comfort if need be.

"Henry! _You_ were in a _fight."_ Valka said astonished.

"How…How…did you know about that."

"I didn't know it was something you planned on keeping a secret. Fighting and football you weren't made to do such things."

"And why not?"

"Because _you_ can't."

"Stoick. Enough." Valka said staring him in the eye. "This is not how I planned on spending my first night back."

"Sorry mom. I think I'll finish this in my room." Hiccup said standing up.

"Henry please."

"Let the boy go. Maybe while he's in that room he'll be able to think about what's important."

(0.0)

It must have been two or three hours after their family dinner, and Hiccup once again found himself laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling fan while Toothless sat at his feet.

He had also left the family dinner early along with Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a loud and long sigh before he heard a knock on his door. He was fairly positive it wasn't his dad.

"Come in."

"Hey babe. I came to check on you."

"Mom I'm fine."

"I can tell." Valka said finding a seat on his bed, ushering Toothless to scoot over. "You want to talk about it."

"About what?"

"We could discuss the football practice or the fight with the policeman's son. Maybe we could even talk about Merida and your fight. Whichever topic you choose I wouldn't mind or maybe you just want someone to listen as you ramble on about anything, it's up to you."

"Then could I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Anything."

"You and dad, you're complete opposites and yet…"

"And yet we're married." Valka smiled.

"Exactly. You're different in almost every way but it works…most of the time."

"I'll admit from someone else's perspective your father and I probably don't seem to be very compatible, but truth be told when we were younger we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves."

"Mom!" Hiccup groaned as Valka smiled.

"Our differences were challenging and they did cause problems, but we realized that it was our differences that brought us closer together. They were the reasons why we came to be in love with each other. It was like finding a missing half. When I'm with your father I'm happier than I've ever been."

"What about dad? Did you know whether or not he felt the same way as you felt about him."

"I was confident in my feelings for your father, and when we started dating I had to take a leap of faith that he felt as strongly for me as I did for him."

Valka gave her son a soft smile as he began to process her words.

"Has dad ever lied to you?" Hiccup suddenly blurted out.

"Lied? Yes. I don't think I know one couple whose been together as long as we have without telling lies."

"Really? And you were okay with that?"

"Of course I wasn't okay. At the times I was furious."

"How did you handle it?"

"Well _we_ discussed it." Valka said sweetly. "Henry I trust your father and his character. I know he would never lie to me without a reason. Don't misunderstand I'm not condoning lying, but if you're not at least willing to listen to their explanation then maybe you yourself don't hold enough feelings for them. And if you can't forgive the lie or the reason for the lie then that person isn't worth being with." Valka said while rubbing Toothless behind the ears.

"Trust is something a relationship needs to grow and prosper. If you can ask yourself 'am I able to trust them?' and answer accordingly then isn't it worth it in the end."

"What was the lie he told?"

"That's for me and your father to know." She said getting up.

"Must have been a big one." Hiccup said aloud but more to himself them to his mother.

Valka stopped at the doorway turning back to face her son.

"No." She said with a faraway look. "I was the one who lied."

Hiccup just starred at her with a look of confusion. In his eyes his mom was the pillar of the family he couldn't imagine her being the problem to cause a rift in his parents' relationship. He wanted to ask her what kind of lie she was capable of telling and the reason behind it all, but he knew his time for questions was over.

"Good Night Henry." Valka spoke before closing his door.

Hiccup sat in his room with Toothless staring into space, while Toothless began to curl up for bed.

If his dad, of all people, was understanding enough to forgive his mom. Then why couldn't he be willing to put his insecurities aside and listen to Merida.

Compared to his parents, their circumstances were bound to be different, but regardless of what Merida would end up saying he owed it to his feelings to at least hear what she had to say. He trusted her and believed in her. He knew she wasn't the type of person to use someone.

Hiccup grabbed his phone that was left on his nightstand.

He'd missed so many calls, she had even left some voicemails. He clicked on his messages to see the text.

' _Hiccup you'd say you call. Please don't be upset and talk to me.'_

' _Have you cleared your head yet?'_

' _It was never my intention to hurt you, I thought I was doing the right thing.'_

' _Please Hiccup.'_

He went down the list. If his goal was to make her feel horrible Hiccup consider it a job well done, but that wasn't what he wanted. He was usually calm and composed but he was realizing that when it came to Merida he did things out of character.

Maybe his dad was right in that regard.

He was about to stop when he came to the last message he received.

' _I know you're mad and you have every right to be. I didn't consider how you would feel when I didn't tell you about my family situation. I'm really sorry Hiccup and I understand if you want to break up. Thanks for going out with me I enjoyed being with you.'_

Wait. Break Up.

Did that really say break up. That's not what he wanted. Sure he might have been angry and upset at the time, but he didn't want his relationship with Merida to end.

He dialed and waited for Merida to pick up. No answer. He called and again. And again.

' _She's not answering. Most likely she's giving up on me, on us.'_ He thought.

*bark bark* Hiccup heard Toothless say.

"You're right."

He grabbed his keys and headed for the front door.

"Henry?"

"Mom."

"It's getting late, you're heading out now?"

"I know but this is really important. Please."

"…hurry back home and be safe." Valka said with a smile, she had a pretty good hunch as to where her son was heading.

(0.0)

Hiccup pulled up in front of Merida's house and took a deep breath before stepping out of his truck.

The walk to the front door was a lot easier the first time.

Ringing the doorbell of the police commissioner house to speak to his daughter. Oh, the stories they would tell.

He pushed the button without hesitation and took a step back. Holding his breath, he waited for the door open.

"Hiccup dear, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Came a familiar face.

"Nice to see you again Maudie. I know it's late but may I speak with Merida?"

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you. It shouldn't take long."

"I'll let her know she has a visitor."

Maudie began to step aside but her movements suddenly stop.

"That will not be necessary." Said someone from behind the door. Hiccup couldn't see who it was until Maudie opened it wide enough. "Maudie if you would be so kind as to get the boys ready for bed."

"Certainly Madam." Maudie gave a quick nod and a wishful look to the confused boy in the doorway before heading back inside.

"It would seem we have not been properly introduced. I'm Elinor DunBroch, Merida's mother." Said the woman.

She was in a casual navy blue dress while a shawl draped her arms. She had long brown hair that was being pulled back and neatly placed over her left shoulder. Hiccup had noticed some slight graying but the woman before him couldn't have been bothered by it. She was the opposite from most women of her age. She wore it with grace and elegance as she stood proud and tall never wavering in her gestures.

It was as if he was standing before royalty.

"And I am only to assume that you must be Henry Haddock."

"Yes….Yes ma'am I'm Henry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Henry are you aware that it's fading late into the hours of evening."

"Yes ma'am."

"I assume you're here to see Merida but I'm afraid we've just finished dinner so Merida's taking her shower right now. I'd be happy to relay your message for you."

"Thank you, but I that won't be necessary."

"I see. In that case if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have a chat with you."

"With me? About what?"

"I'm sure by now you are aware of the fact that your tussel with Colin Macintosh at the Celebration Festival has become an interesting topic within the community."

"I did not."

"I'm not one for gossip Henry." Elinor said never breaking eye contact. "Although seeing as I witnessed it firsthand it's not something I can ignore."

"Mrs. DunBroch I apologize for…"

"I don't think apologies or excuses are necessary Henry. And when I see such things from someone who is supposedly ' _dating'_ my daughter I get mixed feelings. I don't think Merida should be around someone like that, nor should she be promoting this kind of behavior."

"I…"

Elinor held up her hand and Hiccup was silenced.

"I'm not going to ask what the fight was about or who instigated who since that is not the matter at hand. Moreover I certainly don't want to think about what would have happen if anyone else, like Merida, were to get involve. Or if any of the other boys, who I'm sure you noticed, were to have joined in. Luckily there were officers present to stop it before it escalated further."

"I would never…"

"I'm not saying you would or wouldn't do anything. But as an avid member of the community, a long time friend of the family whose son you hit, and Merida's mother you can understand my concern."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now it's getting late Henry and I don't approve of children staying out into the wee hours of the night. I'll be sure to tell Merida you stopped by, so for now you should go home and rest."

Elinor looked expectantly at Hiccup waiting for an answer.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good night Henry."

"Good night."

Hiccup slowly turned around and started walking towards his truck. Slowly playing what just happened in his head. Repeated the words of the conversation.

He hadn't said much, and couldn't say anything. Mrs. DunBroch controlled the conversation and just her sheer presence made it hard to get words to come out.

Even if he had managed to string some words together it was very apparent that she had a clear path set for Merida and he was nowhere near it.

 **Well Lady Elinor, 2 snaps and a hair flip, cause she wasn't having none of that. I hope you guys liked and even if you didn't like comment, share, express, release those inhibitions and feel the rain.(but not for long you might get sick, be careful lol). And thanks for setting your reality aside to indulge in my imagination. xoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Merida turned over in her covers to reach the alarm on her nightstand. With her eyes still closed and half asleep she continued to reach for the off button. Each time her fingers would miss causing a delayed ringing to sound off in her head. As she constantly continued to miss she was thrown into a heat of frustration grabbing the alarm and throwing against the wall.

The ringing was put to an end as metal pieces found their way scattered across the floor. She took a breath, satisfied that she could get back to sleep. But her head still pounded as if the sound still rang.

Her headache only worsened when she heard the growing footsteps of someone running in the hall. She heard her door swing open, as she could only picture her mother standing in the doorway with panic written on her face.

"Merida what is the fuss so early in the morning."

"Please not so loud." Merida said slowly opening her eyes.

Elinor saw the shattered pieces of what use to be her daughter's alarm clock. She walked over to Merida and brought her head down to hers. Elinor gently touch her head to Merida's and pulled back.

"Heavens your burning up. How on earth did you catch such a high fever."

Elinor tucked Merida back into the covers and fluffed her pillow. Her hand retracted when she felt the texture of something slightly more softer and damp. Elinor pulled out a towel, and dug her hand into the roots of Merida's hair.

"For the love of everything sane Merida no wonder you're sick. How many times have I told you to dry you hair when you get out of the shower.

"I'm not sick I just need a little more rest. I'll be up and ready in a few."

"Nonsense, I'll go and make some cream of haggis soup."

Merida shot up immediately regretting it. Her whole body shivered as she choked down the urge to vomit.

"You know what?" She said in breaths. "I don't need to rest. I'll use the bathroom and get dressed."

"Young lady you will be doing no such thing. Now you are to lie back down. I will go and get the soup started and I'll bring up some water and blankets. Just stay put."

Elinor returned moments later with soup in hand on a tray accompanied by a glass of water.

"Here you go. Be sure to finish it all."

"Gee thanks."

"I'll have to run some errands at the ranch so it will be just you and Maudie until the boys return home. Don't move around too much."

"Can I at least have my phone?" Merida said gesturing to it on the desk.

"No you may not. You need to rest."

"I need to tell Rapunzel I won't be at school and tell Mulan I won't make practice….and so she can bring me my class work cause that is what is most important."

"I'll make the call while you start on the soup."

Elinor went to push the home screen and realized that the phone was off. When she managed to get it on she was surprised to see one message pop up after another.

" _Merida can we talk."_

" _Merida I want to see you."_

" _I know I went overboard and shouldn't have shut you out. Please talk to me."_

" _Merida I'm coming over. We need to speak face to face."_

"Mom?" Merida asked blowing on the soup. Elinor slightly clutched the phone in her hands glad that the volume was on low. "Everything okay?"

"If your fever worsens I'll take you to the doctor when I return. When you finished the soup be sure to lie back down. I'll have Maudie check in on you periodically."

"My phone?"

"You'll get it back once you're fully recovered."

Elinor shut the door to Merida's door and gave a heavy sigh. The situation was not going in the direction she wanted it too.

(0.0)

On the other side of town Hiccup woke up with just as heavy a head. He didn't feel like moving. He tossed and turned so many times that he couldn't go to sleep.

To make matters worse when he headed out the front door to give Toothless his morning walk he was greeted with a disappointed stare from his father.

To be fair in Hiccup's opinion it was just slightly worse than the usual. And if that wasn't bad enough his car wouldn't give him that satisfaction of starting.

The only silver lining in all of this was that his mother was home. She had stayed up last night time waiting for him to come home, she'd woke up even earlier to make breakfast, and she had even shot down his dad who offered the idea of him _'being a man'_ and walking to school.

"Make sure to invite Jack and your friends over for dinner one of these nights. I really want to get to know them." Valka said in the car.

"Mom you've already met Jack a bunch of times."

"Not Jack. Your friends from the football team not to mention…"

"Mom please, not right now."

"You never did tell me what happened last night. Did you talk to her?"

"No. I drove all the way there and realized it was way too late to do anything."

Which technically wasn't a lie.

"Maybe you can speak with her today."

"Maybe."

As Hiccup descended the halls of Arthur Walter High he sensed the eyes of every student watching him, judging him. He knew the words about to come out of their mouths that would soon fill the halls.

" _He was dumped."_

" _Knew they wouldn't last long."_

" _I couldn't believe they went out in the first place."_

" _What a loser."_

"Okay I get it." Hiccup yelled.

"Damn dude calm down." said Jack. "I won't talk about practice anymore."

Somehow he had made it all the way to his locker and he hadn't even realized it.

"Oh sorry Jack, I didn't mean to snap on you, sorry man. I hadn't even realized you were there."

"Gee that makes me feel even better. What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem pretty broken up over something."

"Broken up? We're not broken up. Why do you say that?"

"Cause you're obviously spazzing. More so than usual."

"Hey!" Came a loud a happy voice. "How are my newest football Knights." Flynn said as he smoothed out his hair.

"Well I'm good but Hiccup's being weird." explained Jack. "He's all freaked out and jumpy."

"How's that different from any other day?"

"It's like times 20."

"Well whatever it is fix it. I need you in top mental and physical form. But mainly mental form. We can't come up with awesome plays if your heads not in the game. So getcha head in the game."

"Look I'm fine there's just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Well for starters my mom's back."

"Finally descent food. Your mom's cooking is always the best."

"Secondly me and Merida maybe…probably…broke up."

"Seriously." Jack said surprised. "I'm sorry dude."

"Sad face." Flynn said running his finger down his face before Jack elbowed him. "Wait seriously?"

"What does _maybe_ mean?" Jack asked.

"Maybe-as in I'm not sure."

"What she say?"

Hiccup pulled out his phone and after a few moments of scrolling and tapping handed it to the boys. Jack and Flynn looked at one another perplexed before reading the phone.

"Wow. Break up text, been awhile since I've seen or heard of one of these." Flynn said. "Sorry Hiccup. I was rooting for you…towards the end."

"Now wait a minute. Read the message it says _if_ you want to break up. She's obviously giving him a choice. Letting him decide the break up, which means she doesn't really want to."

"Merida doesn't give choices, ultimatums sure and even then they include threats, but choices." Flynn shook his head. He looked at Hiccup in the corner of eye and started to feel bad for the guy. "But on the other hand if Merida was going to dump you she wouldn't do it in a text, completely not her style. So you should probably just talk to her."

"I wanted to but that didn't really work well."

" _It's hard going after a princess in a tower when you have to face a dragon…or worse a queen." Hiccup thought._

"Don't you have a morning class together? Just ask her then."

"There's no way I could ask something like that. Hey Merida pass these papers behind you and oh yeah are we still dating? Not to mention her…Hey Rapunzel." Hiccup said awkwardly, trying his best to lean against the locker in a nonchalant way.

"Hiya boys."

"Morning Blondie." said Flynn wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Looking good Punz. Nice to see the uniform making its first debut of the semester." Jack said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks I'm trying to pump up the school's spirit and in hopes that'll encourage people to try out for the cheerleading team, and get a bigger turn out for the games. But I don't need to do much thanks to Hiccup." Rapunzel said with a glint in her eyes.

"Me?" Hiccup said confused. "What did I do?"

"Oh come on Hiccup, you're the talk of the school. You gave Colin a KO at the Celebration Festival and now you've joined the football team."

"Everyone knows." Hiccup said nervous. "Great so I've just publicly put a target on my back." He said throwing his hands up.

"Come on Hiccup. Everyone thought it was cool. Everyone who goes to our school that is, everyone who goes to Blue Ridge wants you murdered on the field, mostly the girls, and a fair amount of guys. But none of that matters because you've got the entire Knight community on your back, ready to follow you into the battlefield." She said proudly.

"I'm not really a member of the team, I won't even set foot on the _battlefield_. If anything I guess you describe me as a glorified consultant."

"Funny you should bring that up." Jack chimed. "Me and Flynn went ahead and filled out a registration form. Coach Phil wanted you to be allowed to be near the action and since only team players, coaches, and cheerleaders can be on the field we had to make you one. So technically speaking you're a player. Technically."

"Why would you do that?"

"We thought you would want to fill part of the team. Everyone knows you're not gonna play. We just needed you on the field, and we knew you wouldn't fill it out."

"Yeah because I wouldn't have. How'd you even get my signature?"

"I didn't do anything." Flynn said immediately.

"Right. I'm sure we all believe that."

"It was either that or water boy, and that job usually goes to a freshman."

Hiccup let out a huge sigh.

"At least I won't have to play." Hiccup started to look around and felt the stares once gain. _'I guess that's why everyone was looking at me' He thought._

The three looked up as the sound of the bell went off.

"Well that's my cue." Jack said clapping his hands together. "If I'm late for Mrs. Hearts class she'll have my head." He said turning on his heels.

"Lets go Blondie I'll walk you to class."

Flynn took her hand and started leading her down the hallway. Hiccup realized this would be his only chance to ask about Merida.

When he did stop them Flynn took the hint and kissed Rapunzel on the lips telling her he would see her later.

"What's up Hiccup?"

"Have you seen Merida today?"

"No…You haven't talk to her yet?"

"Not since I started my career as MMA fighter."

"Well why not?"

"I've tried but she wouldn't answer her phone, and then she sent me these messages, and now I'm confused on whether she wants to talk to me at all."

"You need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"I'm trying too but I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me. She didn't even bother to come talk to us before the bell."

"She's not avoiding you, she's home sick. Her mother wants me to bring her her classwork after school."

"Sick? Is she okay?"

"Nothing majorly serious just running a bit of a high fever."

"When you see her can you tell her to call me."

"No."

"No?"

"NO. Not to be mean Hiccup, but I can only be involved for so much of your relationship with Merida." Rapunzel twisted her backpack around and unzipped the main compartment pulling out a folder of papers. "Here take these. I was suppose to take it to Merida, but I think you should use this as an opportunity to talk and sort things out."

"I can't go to her house."

"Why not?" Said Rapunzel, hands on her hips.

" _I have no problem visiting Merida, I really want to talk to her." Hiccup thought._ _"But…running into her mother scares me, if we're being honest. And the simple possibility that I could run into her father terrifies me to my core."_

"Thanks Rapunzel but I'll just wait until…"

"How cute." Rapunzel said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You think you have a choice. Look Hiccup you _will_ go to Merida's and you will talk to her."

Rapunzel snatched up Hiccup's hand placing the folder in his hand. Never breaking eye contact. She then gave a quick turn and strutted down the hallway.

"Well that figures."

(0.0)

Later Hiccup stood in front of Merida's doorsteps. He could feel the overwhelming pressure weighing on him. He clutched the folder Rapunzel had given him in his hands. The thought that this could possibly be his last time seeing Merida shook him. He wasn't even sure of what he would say to her.

Assuming he could get passed the front door.

His heart almost skipped a beat when the door opened. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath until he released the pent up air. He was all prepared to see Mrs. DunBroch when he was greeted by Hubert, who was standing on the back of Hamish. They had fashioned themselves their own human stepladder to open the door. Harris, however had jumped in front of both of them ready to fire his slingshot.

"Hi fellas." Hiccup said relieved.

He'd much rather be pelted with acorns then face another meeting with Mrs. DunBroch on her doorstep. They boys also seemed to be happy to see Hiccup being that Harris lowered his weapon and Hubert climbed down.

"Are your parents home?"

Headshake no.

"Is Maudie here?"

This time the boys didn't answer but pulled him into the house, getting behind him and pushing on his legs.

"Wait you guys I don't think I should be here if no one is home."

Hiccup could tell they weren't too concerned about his worries. He could also tell that Maudie was indeed home when she yelled for the boys to come here. Hiccup could feel tiny arms and legs hurriedly pushing him towards the stairs. Before he was able to ask what was going on he was made to sit in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Guys what the heck are you doing?"

His voice fell as Harris closed the door motioning for him to be quiet, and he did just that. Being caught in the house when he was ' _technically'_ not invited in would look bad, and it would make him look completely desperate. Once the coast was clear he'd made a break for the door.

He tried his best not to move although the cupboard was obviously not meant for someone his size. He was sitting on shoes and boots while an umbrella poked in his side.

"Boys I've been looking for you." Maudie said. "What are you up to?"

With their blue eyes turned up they smiled at her.

"Awww you look like pure angels when you do that, but that look only means you've done something. What are you three hiding?"

Hiccup felt his heart dropped. _"Please. Please don't open the door." He thought._

"Why do you have a slingshot. That's not an indoor toy. Don't tell me you've broken another vase."

In a split second Hiccup heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running off followed by a fit of giggles.

"Oh no you don't. Boys you come back here and give me those toys." Maudie said running after them.

As the sounds faded into the distance Hiccup slowly opened the door peeking to see if he could safely make it out. He quietly sneaked out of the cupboard unsure of who else could still be nearby. He felt ridiculous and nervous as he crept on his tip toes looking around for Mrs. DunBroch. He had only made a full 2 steps before he heard laughter near the front door.

Hiccup quickly turned around and this time headed towards the stairs. For once in his life he was thankful for his long legs as he jumped two at a time. He rounded the corner when he heard the voices clearly.

"Why wasn't the door locked?" came a man's deep voice. "Maudie! Boys!" he yelled.

"I'm going to go check on Merida." came a voice all too familiar.

Hiccup panicked as his body automatically moved for a place to hide. He scanned the hallway before him filled with doors. He saw a door that was slightly ajar. He could see no lights coming from the room and assumed no one was in there. He slipped in and closed the door softly.

He figured he was in the clear when he heard the sound of another door not far away opened. He heard the muffled sounds of a Mrs. DunBroch ask if ' _her lamb was ready'._ The sound of the back and forward conversation talking place kept him from moving from his hiding place.

" _This is bad. Very Bad." Hiccup thought._

The sound of his heart was becoming louder than the voices he could hear from the other side of the door. He placed his hand on his chest in an attempt to calm down. Taking slow deep breaths and exhaling as quietly as possible. Instead Hiccup could feel the hairs in his nose begin to tickle. Slowly backing away from the door Hiccup covered his mouth with his shirt. He hoped to muffle the sound as he could no longer suppress it.

" _Achoo."_ He paused. " _Please. Please tell me no one heard that."_

When he didn't hear any of the voices, mainly Mrs. DunBroch, say 'who was that' he counted himself lucky.

But when had he ever been lucky.

Hiccup could hear the low sounds of something else in the room. He wasn't only in the room, and he could recognize it all too well.

When he had first met Toothless, he sounded very familiar to the low sounds coming from within the room. It was very rare for animals to be friendly when be intruded upon by a stranger.

In the dark room Hiccup could make out two sets of eyes coming near him, their growls slowly becoming louder.

"Good boys. I'm not here to hurt you." Hiccup said just above a whisper. As they got closer he could make out their silhouettes. "I'm a friend."

Hiccup could tell nothing he was saying was getting through.

* **BARK BARK**

"No no no. Shhh please. I'm a good guy."

As Hiccup was slowly being pushed back, he saw one dog move dash forward. He quickly swerved his body to the left dodging, but in his attempt to escape the jaws of the dogs he tripped over something on the floor that made a loud sound when it clattered to the ground.

"Oww."

* **BARK**

Hiccup tried his best to stand back up but one of the dogs managed to make it the other side surrounding him, baring teeth and growling. By this time Hiccup had given all hope that no one had discovered his presence.

 ***BARK**

" _So this is how I go." He thought._ _"Mauled to death by dogs."_

 ** _Hello and sorry I was supposed to post this long ago, but my laptop would not upload to Doc Manager. So I send this via the library. The public library where others like to think aloud, listen without headphones, and sit beside me while there are plenty of other chairs. But I digress. I actually like the library, today is probably a bad day. So as my timer counts down my remaining minutes I would like to apologize for any and all typos. I hope you enjoy and please comment. xoxoxoxoxo._**


End file.
